Snapshots
by SakuraGirl25
Summary: The in-between, everyday occurrences that happened during the time-skips in Vermillion Heart. Ranging from humor, fluff, and drama.  The oneshots are not necessarily in any order.
1. Super Market Liaison

**Hello again! Here is the semi-continuation of Vermillion Heart. I hope you all enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight.**

**Warning: Masturbation, sex.

* * *

**

**Mini-Market Liaison**

Zero and Aidou stood in the sizeable mini-market looking at the shaving gel. Aidou rolled his eyes; they had been on this aisle for what seemed like forever. "Why are we looking at shaving cream again?" He surveyed the rack. There was so many, each claiming to be the best brand.

"Because I shave." He picked up a can, reading the label.

Aidou's brow furrowed. Zero shaved? "Since when?"

Zero raised an eyebrow at the tiny blonde. Seriously? "We've been together for a year now," he stated, a little confused that Aidou hadn't noticed.

Aidou shrugged offhandedly. "I never noticed." His attention switched to a woman wearing a bee hive hairstyle and sporting hot pink go-go boots. What era was she from? He followed Zero as they perused the spacious store picking up needed items: shaving cream, toiletries, toothpaste, paper towels, dish detergent, cleaning supplies and a few tubes of lube (they found a cheaper brand that basically performed the same as the Midnight product).

He fingered the tube of personal lubricant in his pocket, a sudden wave of lust washing over him. "Zero I'm horny," he whispered in his mate's ear. A naughty hand glided down Zero's back to his ass.

Zero swallowed. "Hana, we're in a public area."

Aidou glanced down the empty aisle before leaning over to bite Zero's ear. "But I want to fuck," he stated huskily, warm breath tickling over the shell of Zero's ear.

A shiver ran down Zero's spine. Good freaking lord, those words made him want to bend Aidou over and screw him senseless. The image rose into his mind, causing his prick to spring to life.

Aidou, scenting Zero's arousal, grinned lustfully. "It smells like you want to as well."

Zero stepped away, pushing the buggy, pretending to be interested in the air freshener.

Aidou frowned, not liking the idea of Zero ignoring him. "Zero," he whined softly.

Zero remained silent.

Aidou sighed, fingering the tube. "I have to use the bathroom." He grasped his mate's sleeve. "Come with me?"

"Why?"

"Because I hate public bathrooms."

Zero rolled his eyes and followed his boyfriend to the back of the store, pushing the shopping cart. They strode down a narrow hall and took a left stopping at the bathroom door. Zero opened the door and strode in, leaning against one of the sinks.

Aidou wrinkled his nose. How did humans use public bathrooms? The amalgam of scents accosting his nostrils was enough to make him think he may need a clamp to block out the odors. Right now, though, he was on a mission. He closed the stall door, shut the lid of the toilet, and sat down. He unbuckled his pants, pushing them to his ankles, and began pleasuring himself.

Zero glanced at his watch after a few moments. "Hana?"

Aidou used the lube, sucking in a breath as he pushed two slicked fingers into his tight entrance, thrusting roughly. Shudders followed the snips of pleasure, chasing them as they wracked his tiny body. Fuck. He wanted Zero inside of him and he _would_ have his way.

Zero glanced at his watch again. How freaking long does it take to pee? He sighed impatiently. "Hana what the fuck are you doing in there?"

Aidou closed his eyes, biting his lip as pleasure coursed through him. "Zero," he moaned, voice oozing with bliss.

A spire of heat zapped to his nether regions. Was Hana-? Was Aidou masturbating? In a _public_ bathroom? "Hana are you masturbating?" he whispered with a scolding tone. When he received no answer he opened the door, stopping dead in his tracks, lavender eyes widening. If this were a cartoon, now would be the point at which Zero's tongue would hit the floor and he would drool a river.

Aidou sat on the toilet lid, erection standing proudly, three fingers slicked and poised to enter his anus. He grinned provocatively at Zero. "Now why would I do that when you and your fabulous dick are only five feet away?"

Zero swallowed to wet his dry throat, cheeks dusting scarlet. "Hana we're…" He trailed off, watching as Aidou used a hand to slowly stroke himself while the other prepped his entrance. Zero merely stood in the doorway dumbly, eyes transfixed on Aidou's motions. Oh fucking god. Hana he—the—fuck. He couldn't think about anything but the erotic display in front of him. Unable to fight the urge and desire burning through his cock, he closed the door.

Aidou made a happy sound and immediately began working on Zero's belt, moaning when Zero tickled his fingers over the nape of his neck.

"I can't believe we're doing this in a public bathroom. The whole store is going to hear you," he stated with a chuckle in his voice.

Aidou pulled down Zero's pants before looking up with an inquiring expression. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Zero looked down a casual look on his face. "You wail like a she-wolf and couldn't be quiet if you needed to."

Aidou's eyebrow twitched. _She-_wolf? Vexation crossed Aidou's features. "I bet I could."

Zero chuckled. Yeah right. "I bet you can't."

The smug countenance on Zero's face really irked Aidou. "Then let's make a little wager shall we."

Zero looked down at his mate with suspicious eyes. "Hana." He groaned when Aidou gave his erect cock a firm squeeze.

Aidou gave Zero's cock a lick, smiling suggestively. "The first one to make a peep has laundry duty for a month and has to dress up in a maid's uniform and be the winner's slave for a day." He gave the head a slow suck, using his tongue to circle its circumference.

Zero groaned, grinning down at his mate smugly. "You're going to look adorable in that dress Hana-chan. I think I'll even buy kitty ears to go with it."

Aidou gave Zero a challenging grin. "We'll see."

Zero grinned down at his mate. He had this in the bag. He flipped Aidou to all fours, licking his lips at the prepared entrance exposed to him. He teased Aidou's entrance and slid slowly into him, smirking when the small noble bit his lip and shuddered, cheeks scarlet.

Thirty minutes later, Aidou stopped in front of the cashier a satisfied look on his face. "Hello," he said cheerily.

Zero handed over their items, allowing Aidou to pay with a credit card (it was his turn) and they grabbed their bags, walking out.

* * *

Aidou lounged on the couch eating a bowl of ice cream. A spoonful of the chocolate-y substance dropped onto his shirt. "Damn." He rang the small bell sitting on the coffee table.

Zero strode out of the back room, carrying a basketful of dirty clothes, and wearing a frown on his handsome features. "What?"

Aidou raised an eyebrow at Zero's attire. "You aren't wearing the outfit."

Zero growled at Aidou before disappearing in the back and returned a few moments later wearing a black and white maid's uniform complete with a wide-tail and kitty ears. "What is it that you want sir?"

Aidou handed him the empty bowl. "Take this into the kitchen to be washed."

Zero snatched the bowl and stalked into the kitchen. He reentered the room, almost stumbling because of the tall heels. Goddamn heels, he didn't understand how women walked in them. "Anything else?" He snapped, picking up the basket.

Aidou grinned and stood, striding to his mate. "Now, now Zero you know we agreed on this and I would like it if you performed your duties with a smile."

Zero glowered at him. Aidou was lucky he loved him because if he didn't… well the little blonde would be currently eating a knuckle sandwich. "Whatever."

Aidou shed his shirt and plopped it onto the basket of dirty clothes. "When you return I want you to fluff my pillow and rub my feet." He grinned naughtily. "Now run along you've got a lot of clothes to wash." He smacked Zero's ass when the taller male turned, smirking when his mate stopped in mid-step before continuing his journey to the laundry room.

Zero grumbled peevishly as he stuffed the clothes in the washing machine. That was the last time he made a bet with Aidou.

* * *

**Yosh! There you have it, the first chapter of Snapshots. Like I said, these will be fluffy and lighthearted. I hope you all enjoy it and if you do please Read and Review.**

**Next Chapter: Fishing**


	2. Fishing

**Whoot! Here comes another chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: You know the drill.**

**Warning: Humor**

**Fishing**

Aidou pushed away the offending hand that shook him. "Noooo!" He complained and kicked out, giving a satisfied noise when he hit something soft.

Zero grunted when Aidou's foot caught him in the belly. Quickly recovering he leaned over his mate. "Hana, wake up!" He shook Aidou vehemently.

Aidou's eyes flew open. "Whaaaat? Why are you waking me at…" he glanced at the clock on the night table, "eleven in the morning?"

"Because we're going fishing remember?" He pulled the covers off Aidou so he couldn't burrow into the covers again. "Now get up." He commanded.

Aidou whined and dragged himself out of bed. "Zero I want to sleep."

Zero folded his arms. "You can sleep in the car."

Aidou stuck his tongue out at Zero before disappearing in the bathroom.

"Good afternoon!" Kaien chirruped.

Aidou growled a greeting before hopping into the truck and shutting the door.

Toga rolled his eye, standing behind the truck to make sure his large fishing boat was secure.

Aidou bucked his seatbelt, pulled the hood of his shirt over his face, and fell asleep.

* * *

An hour later, Toga pulled the large double-cab truck up to the cabin they'd reserved for the weekend. Three of the men carried the luggage and equipment back and forth into the modern log cabin, leaving Aidou in the vehicle.

Zero smiled at the rustic interior of the cabin.

"You and Goldilocks get the loft," Toga puffed on a cigarette, "I know you two are usually up at night, so try not to make too much noise while you're fucking each other's brains out."

Zero colored lightly, frowning when Kaien guffawed. "Whatever." He exited the home and strode outside.

Zero awakened Aidou the next morning just after the little vampire had fallen asleep.

"Nooo! Go away!" Aidou whined, snuggling deeper into the covers.

Zero kissed his cheek. "Wake up Hana-chan."

Aidou turned away, putting the pillow over his face to shield out Zero's voice.

"Wake up or I dump your pocky stash," he said sternly.

Aidou opened his eyes and turned to look at his mate. "Why are you being so mean? I'm a vampire, I sleep in the day," he groused glowering at his lover.

"You wanted to come on this trip, now you have to deal with it."

Aidou scowled, brow wrinkling in the middle. "But you said—."

"Hana come on love."

Aidou pouted, looking adorable. "Blow me afterward?"

Zero bobbed his head in confirmation. "Sure."

Aidou climbed out of bed and left to bathe in the hallway bathroom, whingeing the entire time.

Aidou glared darkly as he watched Zero spear the wriggling worm on the hook.

They sat in the middle of the lake in Toga's sizeable fishing boat, a weighing instrument behind them, a picnic basket lying next to Kaien, a cooler of beer behind his chair, and tackle boxes at their feet. "Are you going to bait your hook Hanabusa-san?" Kaien asked, casting his reel into the shimmering waters.

"No," he answered flatly.

Zero sighed. Aidou was just being a baby because he was grumpy. He flipped open his tackle box, rifled through the bag, and handed his mate a lure. "Here, use this."

Aidou took the proffered lure, attaching it to the hook, and cast the line, waiting under the large parasol shielding him from the sun. He waited and waited and _waited_. Nothing happened. The only thing penetrating the silence was the occasional chirping of birds and Toga puffing on his cigarette. He glanced at the other three men who looked content to sit silently in their foldable chairs and sip their beers. "Why is this taking so freaking long?" He complained.

Toga groaned in exasperation. Why did he agree to bring the little blond along? "Fishing takes patience."

Aidou scoffed. "But we've been here for hours."

Toga sighed. "We've been here for ten minutes. It wouldn't feel so long if you stopped whining."

A stuck his tongue out at the master Hunter. Surly cuss. Mumbling grouchily to himself he settled into his cushioned lounge chair and before long was snoozing quietly.

Toga shook his head.

Before long they were reeling fish in by the dozens, comparing sizes. They'd made a bet to see who would get the largest fish; so far Toga was the winner with his 22 pounder.

He sipped his beer, took a puff on his cigarette, and reeled in his next catch. Seeing the small size of the fish he tossed it back.

Zero looked at Aidou who was still sleeping out a care in the world. He leaned over, wiping the perspiration from his lover's brow. Aidou was so adorable when he slept.

"Aww! You're so in love Zero-kun!" Kaien gushed.

Zero scowled at the lively man, scarlet dusting his cheeks.

* * *

Aidou's eyes fluttered open at noon, his body became aware of two sensations: the smoldering sun baking him and the nauseating stench of fish. "It's hot," he announced, wiping the sweat from his brow. However his complaints stopped when he saw Zero without a shirt. Greedy azure eyes followed a single bead of sweat as it trailed down his neck.

Zero smiled when he felt Aidou's eyes boring into him. "You've got something on your reel."

Aidou lunged for the reel just as the fish yanked it towards the water. The battle was on! Zero coached Aidou on how reel in the fish without snapping the line. Kaien cheered, dancing around as the battle between vampire and fish raged.

The line grew slack and stilled.

"Now!"

Aidou reeled the fish in, eyes widening at its size. "It's huge!"

Toga frowned and flicked a cigarette butt in a nearby trashcan. "It's not that huge."

They took the fish over to the weighing scale, laying it on the cool metal.

Kaien grinned. "Twenty-five pounds!"

Toga cursed.

Aidou cheered. "Whoo! Whoo! What do I win?" He asked eagerly. Ooh maybe he won a massage from Zero, or they would all have to call him Oh Super Smart, Handsome, and Majestic Master as they served him for the entire weekend. He inwardly crossed his fingers hoping for the latter reward.

Toga grinned wickedly. "Bragging rights and the honor of cleaning it."

Aidou's jubilation deflated. "Those are _not_ prizes." That human was off his rocker if he thought he was going to clean that disgusting thing.

Zero chuckled at the expression etching his mate's face.

* * *

It was dusk by the time they set out the grill and table to clean the fish. "Where is Goldilocks?" Toga asked, tying the belt of his apron around his waist.

Aidou was hiding out in the bushes, praying they didn't come searching for him. He scratched his hand, then his neck. What the hell? He looked down, azure depths widening when he saw the large red splotch on his hand. His eyes broadened even more, looking as if they'd pop from the sockets, when the splotches began appearing in rapid succession. "Itchy!"

He leapt from the thicket, realizing he was sitting in poison ivy. He hopped around, scratching frantically, not noticing the hornet nest behind him until he stepped in it. He turned just in time to see the cloud of angry hornets erupt from the nest. His eyes saucered in fear. Oh no. "Ow!" He cried when one tagged him. He turned and fled, running towards the lake with the cloud of hornets on his tail, the ones clinging to him managing to land repeated stings. "Itte!"

The other three men continued on with their normal activities despite Aidou's absence. Toga stood over the grill, beer in one hand the other flipping over the day's catch. Kaien lounged on the law chair, listening to Zero pluck Toga's guitar. Everyone's attention turned to the blur that past them, and the swarm of hornets that followed.

Aidou dove into the cool water, sitting on the bed until the hornets were convinced he was dead and flew away. He emerged, clothes clinging to him, hair sopping wet. Frowning deeply, he sloshed towards the cabin, ignoring the shocked looks he got from his three companions. He sat down on one of the lawn chair whining about the hornet stings and poison ivy.

Kaien instantly went into his 'mother-mode' and began fussing over Aidou.

Aidou blushed softly as Kaien kissed his hornet stings, looking to Zero for help. His peace however was short lived. A cloud of mosquitoes zeroed in on him, descending over him. "Itte!" He jumped to his feet and ran around flailing as they stung him, feeding. "They're eating me!"

* * *

Aidou sat in the tub filled with soothing calamine bath beads, skin blotched with red angry splotches and swollen scarlet bumps. "I hate camping."

Zero leaned down and kissed his air.

"I hate mosquitoes, they tried to eat me."

"You were stung ten times by hornets and you're complaining about mosquitoes?" Zero looked at the lumps on his head, trying to keep from chuckling.

Aidou growled. "They were the size of freaking birds!" He exclaimed, scratching blood from one of the splotches while soothingly rubbing the sting on the nape of his neck.

Zero watched with sympathetic eyes as Aidou bathed himself, scrubbing the clusters of bumps and lumps. "Don't worry love; you'll be healed from these by the morning."

He finished soaking in the soothing mixture and toweled off. Later, he sat on the couch, hands covered in two kitchen mitts with duct tape wrapped around them so he couldn't scratch the wounds until they bled again. He frowned sulkily when the other three men's laughter wafted to his ears. He was upset that they were having a merry time while he sat here skin itching like crazy. He growled, rubbing his skin with the mitts. Stupid poison ivy, stupid hornets, stupid mosquitoes. He HATED camping.

* * *

**Yosh! Here comes another chapter. I hope you all enjoy this one. If you do, Read and Review please. To all of those that did review I want to say THANK YOU!**

**Next chapter: Forgotten Anniversary?  
**


	3. Forgotten Anniversary?

**Hallo! Here comes another chapter your way!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight**

**Warnings: None

* * *

**

**Forgotten Anniversary?**

Aidou stood in the hallway, staring at the calendar and the spot where he'd written 'YAY!' on it in bold red letters. Tomorrow night would be their anniversary and he was sure that their twelfth one would be stellar. He strode into their room, gazing at the motionless lump beneath the covers. Sliding beneath the bed sheets, he turned and traced his mate's ethereal features with his fingertips, grinning softly when Zero stirred in his sleep. Taking a deep breath, he calmed his anticipation.

He couldn't wait to wake up tonight because he knew Zero would bring in a tray full of delicious food so he could have breakfast in bed. Zero always brought him breakfast in bed as a pre-anniversary gift. He didn't know why Zero liked to make him breakfast-in-bed the night before their anniversary, but he didn't question it because he liked being spoiled. Calming his nerves, he closed his eyes and drifted into rest.

Azure eyes snapped open at dusk, anticipation instantly fluttering through his senses. He stretched lazily, giddiness continuing to flitter through him when he saw the absence of his mate. Snuggling his face into his fluffy pillows, he waited. Zero would bring him his breakfast in bed at any moment now.

He waited, causing the sheets to rustle as he shifted expectantly. Zero would be here at any moment. He continued to wait and wait until he realized that Zero was not coming. Frowning he rose from bed, stepping into his slippers and strode downstairs. He halted in the sitting room. The television was on and Zero sat on the sofa, playing peek-a-boo with Ren.

"Where's Ren?" He covered his face. "There he is!" He opened his hands, revealing his face.

Ren, surprised and at the same time amused, burst into high-pitched giggles, reaching for his papa's face.

Aidou's heart softened, but then he remembered Zero had forgotten his breakfast in bed. He strode to the couch, placing a hand on its arm.

Zero looked up. "Look Ren-chan, otousan is awake." He pulled the eight-month-old child to him when he stood, smiling softly when Ren nuzzled his neck.

Aidou pressed a soft kiss to his mate's forehead, then to one of his son's chubby cheeks. "Good evening. Um… Zero are you forgetting something?"

Confusion shone on Zero's face as he contemplated the activities he'd finished for the day. He'd burped, changed, and bathed Ren. He'd done the laundry and fed the kittens. "Um… I forgot to water the ficus?"

Aidou clenched his teeth, swallowing to placate his nerves. "No."

Zero thought again. "Oh. I forgot breakfast." He chuckled and strode to the playpen in the far corner of the sitting room, placing Ren inside the enclosure.

Ren frowned, but instantly brightened when he saw his brand new building blocks and soft plushy toy.

Zero drew the tiny blonde close, capturing his cherry lips in a passionate kiss. "Sorry love."

Aidou closed his eyes, blushing when Zero squeezed his backside. "It's okay. We have Ren now and he requires our time." He followed his mate into the roomy kitchen. He could hardly wait to eat breakfast. Zero was the best chef in the world and when he cooked for him, it was usually like an aphrodisiac (especially his strawberry flan). Maybe Zero would cook all of his favorites: Peking duck, beef bourguignon, and crème Brulee. Oooh if he was lucky maybe Zero would fix only sweeties for his breakfast.

He leaned on Zero, palming his ass. "I'm going to go take a shower."

* * *

Half an hour later he bounded downstairs, plucking Ren and his building blocks from the playpen so they could have a little fun. Soon, the mouthwatering aroma of breakfast filled his nostrils. "Mmm." He breathed in the scent before placing the last block atop the huge tower of blocks he'd built, smiling at his handiwork.

Ren knocked down the tower of blocks, giggling gleefully all the while.

"Ren-chan," he whined.

"Hana, he's eight months," Zero said as he entered the sitting room. Leaning over, he pressed a kiss to Aidou's cheek. "Breakfast is ready love."

Aidou stood and scampered to the breakfast nook, his anticipation crashing when he saw the table. Zero had only prepared strawberry crepes. He sighed heavily and sat down. He threw a frown Zero's way when the other male sat opposite him after placing Ren in his high chair.

Zero cut off a piece of his omelet and placed it into his mouth, casting a questioning gaze to Aidou's displeased countenance. "What?"

"Why didn't you fix anything fancier?"

Zero took a sip of his orange juice, still gazing at Aidou with searching eyes. "Because I didn't want to."

Aidou's frown increased in its intensity. "Why?" He demanded.

Zero stared at Aidou, pausing to decide on an explanation. "Umm…" He took note of Aidou's vexed expression. "Is there a reason that you look like you want to strangle me?"

Aidou glowered at Zero. Had Zero forgotten? Oh if he did that would be just peachy. "You have to ask!"

Zero swallowed the morsel of food. "Yeah, because you're acting insane."

Aidou composed himself. Maybe Zero just needed a little coaxing to remember. "Zero what's today?"

Zero stuffed a spoonful of baby food into Ren's mouth, using his bib to clean his chin. "Um… Saturday?"

Aidou's eyes expanded, scarlet painting his cheeks.

"Was today a special day? Because that trip I'm supposed to be taking with Toshi, Yoji, and Rei into the mountains so we can climb Tai Pei peak is tonight."

Azure eyes narrowed into slits.

Zero looked down, swallowing when he saw the glass of coffee Aidou had been drinking from freeze solid. Shit, Hanabusa was seriously pissed.

Aidou gripped the handle of the coffee mug and hurled it at Zero.

Zero dodged the projectile, feeling the wind from its momentum pass his face, and watched as it exploded into jagged pieces when it collided with the wall, leaving a dent. He gaped at Aidou with wide surprised eyes. "Whoa, um… okay you are pissed."

Aidou snarled at Zero. "Do you want to know why I'm so pissed? Because our anniversary is tomorrow night!" He plucked the crying child from the high chair and stalked out of the breakfast room. Pacing like a caged animal he bounced his little son, trying to calm him. "Shhh. Otousan's sorry bijou. It's just that he's upset with your papa for being baka."

Zero deciding to search for Aidou after he figured the other male had cooled down, stopped in the archway of the sitting room when Aidou threw him an icy glare. "Hana baby I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to forget, but I told you what I planned to do this weekend."

Aidou keeping his voice calm regarded him. "Really, when?"

"I told you two weeks ago, Monday, and last night."

He kissed Ren's forehead. "No you didn't."

"Yes I did, think about it."

Aidou thought about the day before. Damn, Zero had told him. "Fine whatever." He glowered at Zero and sat on the couch, bouncing his son. "Go climb a stupid mountain."

Zero sighed heavily. "_Come on_ Hana, we've never spent an anniversary apart. Come with us."

Aidou shook head, giving Zero an incredulous look. "You want me to spend a weekend with you and your friends on some sort of mountain climbing expedition?"

Zero compressed his lips into a thin line, sighing wearily. "We're going to stay at an inn tonight."

Aidou patted Ren's (who was starting to doze) back. "Wow not only will I be doing a pointless activity with a chain-smoker, a lecher, and a motor-mouth with an IQ of a turnip, but I'll be staying in speck on the map Podunk hotel where the raccoons can bite me on the ass. Oh joy!" He stated saccharinely, sarcasm filling his tone.

Zero stared at his adorable mate with a deadpanned face. There were times when Aidou decided to build a home on one of his nerves and dig a pitchfork in it just to make sure he agitated him. He took a seat on the plush couch next to Aidou. "But I'll make it worth your while," he stated smoothly.

Aidou chuckled and stood, taking Ren to his crib. "Zero you forgot our anniversary. There is 0.1 percent chance of you and your dick getting anywhere near my ass," he snapped venomously.

Zero stood, following his mate, and waited for him to place Ren in his crib. Cautiously, he drew Aidou close, almost flinching when the tiny noble sent another dark glare his way. "Please love."

"No."

"Do you want me to be miserable all weekend?" He asked, looking down into those cold blue eyes.

"Yes." He turned his head to keep Zero from kissing him. Zero was not going to get him to cave. If he wanted to forget their anniversary then he could be miserable until doomsday for all he cared.

Zero nuzzled his neck, rubbing the nape of his neck in soothing circles. "Please usa-chan, I don't want to spend an anniversary without you. It'll really bum me out. Please usa-chan?"

Aidou groaned irately, feeling himself cave at Zero's persuasions. Damn you Zero. "Fine."

Triumph glittered in Zero's eyes. "Good, now go pack."

They enlisted Kaien to babysit Ren and met their companions near the outskirts of town, climbing into Yoji's Jeep.

* * *

After hours of riding, in which Aidou considered choking the life out of Rei, they made it to their destination. The village was small (population 200) but yet seemed to be thriving because of the natural hot springs (that was the first thing he saw on the welcome sign).

Aidou shifted in his seat between Zero and Toshi (no way he was allowing that lecher to sit next to Zero), frowning as Rei continued his annoying drivel.

"Whoa! Look at those old buildings. I wonder if I can get one of those furry hats. Do you think one of those hats would look good on me Yoji? I think it would." He glanced out of the window. "I think those furry hats make someone look um…"

"Rugged." Yoji provided.

"Rugged yeah and dude that would be so cool. All I would have to do is grow a beard and then I would look like Monty Crockett or one of those mountain men that live off the land."

Zero patted Aidou's thigh. "Relax, honey."

Aidou glanced to Yoji, wondering how the man managed to stay unperturbed. When the car stopped he nearly trampled over Toshi in his desperation to escape Rei's incessant chattering. He looked at the pagoda-roofed building. "Aww how quaint." He was still furious with Zero, but for now he would be civil with his erring mate. He brushed Zero's hand away when he touched him. "I'll go get the rooms."

Zero sighed as he watched Aidou disappear in the building.

"He is mad at you," Rei stated.

Toshi rolled his eyes. "Thank you Captain Obvious."

Zero and Aidou's room was located at the top and was, despite being rustic, actually spacious and luxurious. After taking a dip in the hot springs near the village the four men returned to their designated rooms. Zero of course slept on the couch while his mate claimed the large bed.

* * *

Aidou stood at the foot of the mountain, mouth set into a thin line. Since it was still spring they were opting to wear durable sweaters, pants, and crampons instead of thick jackets. Why did he let Zero talk him into this? He could be at home watching television with Ren. Nooo, he just had to listen to his jackass mate and follow him to this stupid mountain climbing trip because "he didn't want to be apart on their anniversary". "Let's get this over with." He reached for the first secure rock he found and began his ascension.

"Whoo! Let's climb this thing. I've got a camera so we can take a picture of ourselves at the top!" Rei followed Aidou, secretly ogling his butt.

Hours later Aidou decided to take a respite from the sun in a crack of the mountain. If they weren't moving like fucking snails he wouldn't have to hide from the sun. He let out an angry breath. If it were just him and Zero they would be near the top by now (oh how he loved being a vampire). He glowered at the amethyst colored helmet that covered Zero's hair. This was all Zero's fault. If he hadn't forgotten their anniversary Aidou could be at home sleeping (or playing with Ren) instead of being baked alive by the sun and ogled by Rei. He was going to make sure to get at the back of the pack this time.

They scrambled over cliffs, negotiated their way up jagged rocks, and climbed up the unforgiving side of the mountain. Aidou closed his eyes, continuing to climb despite the cool wind whipping around them. For just this once he wished his hearing was less keen because even over the whistling wind he could hear Rei prattling incessantly.

Aidou ignored Zero who had been endeavoring to gain his attention the entire climb. He was adamant on letting Zero know that he had royally fucked up.

Zero knew that Aidou was persistent in ignoring him, but he knew how to make the noble acknowledge him. "HanabusaHanaHana-chanUsa-chan," he repeated.

Between Rei's constant chattering and Zero's repetition of his name Aidou began to wonder if the trip would be ruined if he threw Rei off the mountain. "What is it?" He snapped.

Zero nearly winced. "I'm sorry love." He slowed his pace, making sure the three humans were out of earshot.

Aidou used his vampire balance and strength to leap to a suitable grip out of arm's reach. "Sorry doesn't cut it. You forgot our anniversary. Do you even know how that makes me feel?"

Zero sighed, negotiating a secure foothold so he could pull himself next to his mate. He felt like shit when those azure eyes glowered at him with such hurt. "I know baby, but I am—"

Aidou turned away. "I don't want to talk to you right now."

Zero sighed heavily, shoulders sagging. He hated when Aidou was upset with him. He continued ascending with the group, stopping for a moment to enjoy the majestic scenery of the mountain. He stopped abruptly. "Damn."

Yoji looked down. "What is it?"

"I have to go pee."

"Oh."

"Well, we'll go on ahead."

Zero glanced to Aidou. "Are you coming with me Hana?"

No, he did not want to go with Zero, but if he didn't the Hunter may get lost. "Yes."

* * *

Ten minutes later Zero heaved himself onto a plateau, taking a moment to catch his breath. Human or vampire, climbing a mountain was still a workout. Turning away from the majestic view he turned to look down at the smaller vampire nearing the plateau.

"You would think that plateaus would be closer to the ground." He rested against the hard stone of the mountain, marveling at the few colorful flowers that managed to prosper near the plateau's edge. "And you surely climbed fast for a guy that has to use it." He grasped the edge of the plateau.

Zero reached down, offering Aidou his hand.

Aidou snorted. He was not some damsel in distress. He climbed onto the plateau on his own, growling to himself. Turning he unhooked his rope and the rest of his equipment, silently cursing his mate and the turn of circumstances the entire time. It was dusk and still he was climbing a stupid mountain. If it weren't for those damned humans he could be beginning his descent by now.

Zero watched Aidou with loving eyes. Aidou was truly adorable when he was angry, really only because of the wrinkle that creased his brow. "Toshi and the guys will probably stop and make camp on the far side where the climbing is easier, so we'll meet them over there."

Aidou rolled his eyes, refusing to look back at his mate even when he heard him walk away. "Yeah, yeah whatever." He turned when he heard music. Azure eyes widened at the sight before him. A small two-person table sat in the center of the plateau topped with two wine glasses, two plates, and a small candle in the center of table, its flame flickering strongly. "Wha-?" He stared at the table dumbly then at the man beckoning him. "Uh…"

Zero handed Aidou a bouquet of lilacs, smiling lovingly at the small vampire. "Happy anniversary Hanabusa," he said softly, leaning down to kiss him before striding to the table. He opened the wine bottle and poured the red liquid into the delicate glasses.

Aidou continued to gawk at the other man. How did Zero do this? "How—But I thought that—"

Zero chuckled at his mate's bewilderment handing Aidou a glass of wine. "You didn't think that I would _really_ forget our anniversary did you?" He leaned down to press a kiss to the blushing male's lips. He drew away. "I just wanted to make it special this time."

Aidou swallowed the lump in his throat. Zero hadn't forgotten their anniversary, instead he just wanted it to be special. Damn and he'd been such a bastard to Zero. "Zero, baby I'm sorry for being such a bastard to you this entire trip."

Zero waved it away, leading him to the table. "Don't mention it." He relieved Aidou of the flowers and placed them on the cart holding the two silver covered trays.

Aidou stared at the breathtaking scenery of the mountain peaks. "I really am sorry."

Zero downed his wine and drew his mate into his arms. "Shhh, all is forgiven." He kissed Aidou's mouth, hand traveling to his pert bottom. "Dance with me?" He asked as Aerosmith's _Don't Wanna Miss a Thing _floated through the speakers.

Aidou blushed heavily and drained his wineglass. "Yes." He wrapped his arms around Zero's upper torso, cuddling into his mate's embrace and nestling his face into his shoulder. "You're the best mate ever Zero." He stated sincerely, blue eyes shining with unadulterated adoration.

Zero smiled almost smugly. "I know." After a silent moment he spoke again, "I love you." They swayed to the slow music in silence, nestled in each other's arms, hearts full of love.

* * *

**Whoot! Another chapter. This little oneshot came from an experience of mine (I didn't climb a mountain of course because I'm terrified of heights). My siblings and I pretended to forget my parents' 20****th**** wedding anniversary but we actually didn't. We threw them this huge party at a hotel and when they walked in we play K-Ci and Jojo's **_**All My Life.**_** My mom burst into tears. Needless to say we partied way after midnight. Oh and the funny thing was that my mom had been riding in the car the entire day as we picked up our food orders from different caterers.**

**Anyway let's get off that topic onto another one. I want to say THANK YOU for all of your reviews. **

**Next Chapter: Hair Dye**


	4. Hair Dye

**Yosh! Another chapter. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vampire Knight (wish I did though).**

**Warning: None really. Humor at Aidou-chan's expense

* * *

**

**Hair Dye**

Aidou wiped his tears away, burrowing further into the layers of bedcover. Even though they had made up, Zero was still sore at him. His beloved mate hadn't even said goodbye this morning. It hurt that Zero didn't want to talk to him. He hated when Zero was disappointed with him, because it made him feel inadequate. Sighing, he got out of bed and made it up, going to go take a shower.

He closed his eyes as the hot water pelted his skin, plastering his blond waves to his head. He felt constricted, like he was suffocating in this tiny apartment but he knew if he didn't stop complaining Zero would snap on him again. After showering, he got dressed, zipping up his coat, tugging his adorable pom-pom wool hat on his head, and wrapping a scarf around his neck. Striding to the night table he pocketed the money Zero usually left for him and exited the apartment.

* * *

He browsed through one of the stores, walking aimlessly from aisle to aisle. He would show Zero that he was serious about being a fugitive. But how? Besides having a job he couldn't think of anything else. He stopped when he saw a box of hair dye. Eureka! He would dye his hair! Then Zero would have to be convinced that he was serious.

He browsed through the colors. Black? No it would make him look pasty. He was already blonde. Brown? He wrinkled his nose. Now way. Red? He thought of himself as a redhead, imagining the hungry expression on Zero's face. Yes! Red it was. He picked up a random box and nearly skipped to the counter.

He hummed cheerily as he waited glancing down at the clock with barely contained anticipation. When it rang he pulled the cap off his head, azure eyes widening in horror when he turned to look in the mirror.

Zero slammed the door and rushed into the bathroom when he heard a bloodcurdling shriek. Lavender eyes widened in shock. Aidou stood in the mirror face a picture of distress, hair bright orange.

Aidou gazed at him, tears in his eyes. "I-It was supposed to be red!" He cried.

Zero gaped at the orange hair, stunned speechless. Events like this were one of the exact reasons he didn't like leaving Aidou alone to his own devices. "Wow, um…" He ran a hand through his hair.

Aidou sniffled. "What am I going to do? I can't go out like this," he stated, on the verge of tears.

Calming his nerves, Zero took decided to figure out what caused this awful mistake. "What happened?"

Aidou frowned at Zero's lack of attempts at trying to comfort him. "This is when you're supposed to say 'it doesn't look so bad usa-chan'."

Zero was not going to tell such a monumental lie. He picked up the blow dryer and turned it on, starting to dry the small distressed noble's hair. "So what happened?" Snuggling his nose into orange locks instead of golden ones was going to be weird, but he supposed he could get accustomed it.

Despite his distress, Aidou purred when Zero brushed his hands through his hair. "I wanted to show you I was serious about his so I decided to dye my hair."

Zero shook his head, combing his fingers through his mate's hair very orange hair. "Oh honey." He chuckled lightly.

Aidou glowered at him in the mirror. "It's not funny! My mane of golden beauty is the color of a pumpkin," he wailed dramatically, "I'm a pumpkin head!"

Zero leaned down to press a sweet kiss to his mate's cheek. "Aww, you're still adorable Hana-chan, you just have orange hair now."

Aidou grinned boyishly, cheeks burning pink. He turned into his mate, nuzzling his creamy neck, automatically rooting around for his favorite spot. He really needed to be comforted right now and Zero's blood could placate him.

They fed from each other, strengthening their bond and gaining pleasure.

Zero rested his back against the wall, petting Aidou's dry hair. "My cute little carrot top."

Aidou pouted at Zero, growling when he saw the sparkle in his lavender eyes. Zero was gaining amusement from his misery. "Jackass."

Zero grinned slyly. After he finished blow-drying the tiny noble's hair they sat down to play a game of Sevens, at which he crushed Aidou. He smiled satisfactorily at another victory.

Aidou pouted at Zero. "I'm starting to think that you let me win all those times we played when we first started dating," he said suspiciously.

Zero collected his winnings, ten coupons for getting out of laundry duty. "I was trying to get my hooks in you first, but now that you're my bitch I can kick your sweet little ass at cards all I want," he joked.

Aidou stuck his tongue out at Zero. "Oh Zero, you're such a liar. You know _you're_ _my_ bitch." Then he grew serious. Zero hadn't really looked at him since he'd been a pumpkin head. He sighed. Maybe he was ugly to Zero now. "Zero you still love me right? Even though my hair is neon orange?"

Zero smiled. Aidou's insecurities were cute sometimes. "Hana baby, I'd love you even if you dyed your hair all the colors of the rainbow," he said sincerely. He placed a hand on his mate's smaller one, rubbing it tenderly.

Aidou grinned sweetly, blue eyes simmering with lust. "Show me."

Zero gave a tiny lop-sided grin, hunger leaping into his lavender orbs. "Gladly." He tackled Aidou, chuckling when the little noble shrieked as his chair hit the floor. After untangling their bodies from the supine chair, they ended up naked on the floor.

* * *

Zero panted, rubbing Aidou's naked shoulder. "Fuck Hana, where did you learn to do that?"

Aidou licked Zero's nipple. "I read it in that sex magazine you brought home, a week ago."

Zero snorted at Aidou. "Li-Chan gave it to me, the pervert. Anyway I want you to do that _every_ fucking time."

Aidou blushed slightly. "Only if you promise to do that thing you do _so_ rarely."

It was Zero's turn to blush. "Whatever you say." He nestled Aidou and they lay cuddling on the floor briefly before rising to clean themselves.

"Do you want something sweet Hana-chan?" He leaned over the top of the couch to press a soft kiss to the temple of the small noble sitting on its plushy cushions, gazing lasciviously at the boxer-shorts hugging his crotch perfectly.

Aidou nodded. "Yes!" Why did Zero always ask that? Zero should know by now that he adored sweeties almost as much as he enjoyed his mate sucking him off, almost (his adoration for sweets came nowhere near his enjoyment of Zero fucking him).

Zero smiled slyly, turning away to walk into the kitchen. He leaned on the counter. "How does pumpkin pie sound?" He asked with a chuckle in his voice. He promptly received a pillow to the face.

* * *

**Whoot! Here is another chapter down my friends! I hope you all enjoy this fic and if you do please Read and Review. **

**To all of my readers and reviewers I want to say ARIGATOU (_m_).**

**Adios (^_^)**


	5. Bad Habits

**Whoot! Here comes another chapter at you guys! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vampire Knight (T_T).**

**Warnings: Nothing in particular.

* * *

**

**Bad Habits**

Zero had started his surreptitious flirtation weeks ago. He did on his breaks at work, before he returned home, while Aidou slept, before breakfast, after Aidou fell into his post-coital deep slumber, and while he sat on his car waiting for his mate's shift to end. He knew it was wrong and he hated lying to his mate, and it was quite difficult to keep the tiny noble from discovering his secret. He even went so far as to hide them from Aidou. However, he couldn't help it, they eased his nerves.

Actually, he was doing his heinous secret right now. Zero sat on the roof of their car, people-watching, smoke curling from the cigarette between his fingers. He dragged on the cigarette, strawberry odor tickling his nostrils. He closed his eyes, allowing the nicotine to massage his nerves, and blew out a puff of smoke.

His eyes narrowed when he spotted a couple kissing outside of a nearby restaurant door. Paris, the city of love and bright lights. His first day in Paris had been a culture shock when he saw couples kissing on the street. Needless to say that his little Hana wanted to try the public display of affection (he really did need to build up an immunity to Aidou's gorgeous blue eyes).

He flicked the cigarette away when he heard Aidou's voice nearing the front door of the antique store. Reaching in his pocket, he fished out a small bottle of cologne and sprayed it on generously. He popped a few mints into his mouth, frowning at the harsh minty taste.

He hopped from the car's roof and greeted the small noble with a consuming embrace and quick kiss. His heart melted when Aidou grinned up at him, eyes sparkling happily.

"Hi baby!" He chirped.

Zero couldn't help but feel his mood lifting. Aidou's happiness was always contagious. "You're in a good mood."

Aidou nodded. "That's because I get to do research on an ancient Ming Dynasty vase to determine if it is real or a phony."

Zero sighed. "God you're such an egghead." He enjoyed the small blush that pervaded those pale cheeks when he stroked the small blonde's golden strands.

Aidou opened the door to their car. "Come on Zero let's go so I can get started." He hopped into the car, closing the passenger door.

Aidou suspected that his mate had picked up a nasty habit, but only now did he find the evidence. His eyes narrowed.

Zero cranked the car, tensing slightly when he felt Aidou's mood sour. "Something wrong?" He waited for a few cars to pass before driving the car onto the street.

"How stupid do you think I am?"

Zero shrugged. "You're a genius, sweetheart," he stated nonchalantly. A slight hint of satisfaction flittered through him when he felt indignation flow through their bond.

"Then let me rephrase the question, how inattentive do you think I am?"

Zero grew quiet, trying to mentally locate the reason for Aidou's current irritation. Then it hit him. He chanced a glance to the ashtray. Oh crap. "Um…"

"Why would you even think to pick up such a nasty habit?"

Zero shrugged. "They help me ease my nerves. Now I kind of see why my sensei has been doing it so long." He cast a side-glance to his mate, seeing his disapproving face.

"So you want to smell like an ashtray like your sensei?" He stated darkly.

Zero stopped at a traffic light. "Look I'm stressed and they help ease my nerves. You could at least support me." The noble's next answer was unexpected.

"Fuck no. I'm not going to support a habit of yours that accosts my nose every time I come near you."

Zero couldn't help but think that Aidou looked adorable when he got huffy.

"You will stop smoking now Zero Kiryuu," he commanded harshly.

Zero smiled inwardly when he stopped the car at another traffic light. He observed the small noble bouncing his head to the lively music being played by the street performers. Aidou should know better than to order him around. He scowled at the blond vampire. He was no child. Reaching down in the armrest he retrieved a cigarette from the pack hidden in its confines and then the lighter. He lit the cigarette, placed the lighter in the armrest, and took in a deep draw, smiling inwardly when Aidou gave him an incredulous look.

"Zero!"

Zero shrugged nonchalantly. "Well since you already know," he blew out a puff of smoke, "there's no reason for me to hide it from you."

Aidou glared at Zero. "Jackass."

Zero pressed the accelerator before leaning over to steal a kiss from his mate.

Aidou gagged. "The strawberry flavor does not help! You still taste like ashtray."

Zero swerved around another car. "You'll get used to it." The subsequent glare Aidou sent him warned him that his mate loathed his new habit and was going to see to it that he stopped. A shiver ran down his spine.

* * *

Zero stood leaned on the balcony, wearing nothing but a thin robe, contentedly smoking a cigarette. He closed his eyes when the nicotine wafted into his system, soothed his nerves. He didn't turn even when he heard the soft footfalls of his mate approaching. Aidou's evening actions were quite peculiar. If he was not in the bed when Aidou wakened, the tiny blonde never failed to search for him, still half asleep.

He smiled softly when the small noble encircled his arm and began nuzzling his neck. "Good evening, love." He heard Aidou growl when he finally awakened enough to process the cigarette smoke.

"You smoke even in the mornings?" He drew away, coughing from the fumes.

Zero drew on the cigarette and exhaled a stream of smoke. "At least I'm not doing it in the apartment," he answered nonchalantly. He cast a glance to his mate (who was standing a few feet away) the obvious disapproval etched on his countenance still adorable. He couldn't resist those lips. He yanked Aidou to him, despite the struggling, and laid a passionate kiss to his lips.

He took the moment Aidou gasped to delve into his wet cavern, tasting his unique flavor and playing his tongue over his fangs and the sensitive innards of his mouth. He smiled into the kiss when Aidou's struggling ceased and he folded into him. They remained joined, drawing away only because of the necessary need for oxygen.

Drawing away, he smiled at the dreamy expression on his mate's face.

Aidou blushed softly, frowning when the cigarette taste lingered in his mouth. "Damn you Zero Kiryuu, you still taste like smoke."

Zero only gazed at him with mischievous eyes. "You liked it though."

* * *

A week passed and Zero found that the only action he got was by using his hand. Aidou was holding out on him and refused to make love until he kicked his 'heinous' habit. It was Herculean feat having his adorable uke prance around their apartment wearing skinny jeans (he almost folded as soon as he saw him that day) and not have the prospect of fucking him brainless.

Zero rolled his eyes and leaned on the railing, looking out over the glittering skyline of Paris. They decided to visit the Eiffel Tower and at the moment he was on a smoke break because Aidou said "Go on the other side to smoke because I don't want to smell that shit and children are here." So here he was, puffing away on his second cigarette.

He took another drag on his cigarette, eyes scanning over the illuminated buildings contrasting against the night sky. He shivered against a stiff breeze that whistled past, glancing to the side when an older gentleman stood next to him. The caustic scent of cigarette smoke and ash assaulted hi nostrils, causing him to wrinkle his nose.

The man sighed. "Your other half banished you to the other side too I see," he stated, sympathy in his undertones.

"Oui." He was learning French from Aidou who happened to speak it fluently.

The man lit his cigarette, taking a slow draw. "Yeah my old broad is always bitching about my habit as well. She always says she doesn't want to be a widow at an early age because I died from lung cancer." He took another draw on his cancer stick.

Zero nodded secretly hoping the man would disappear and leave him alone. He cast a side-glance to the man, sighing inwardly when he saw him lean casually on the railing. Dammit.

"She hates the smell too." He chuckled, a hacking sound that sounded like he was trying to cough up a lung. "Says I always smell like an ashtray and it gets into my clothes and that a person could smell me a mile away even if they couldn't see me."

Zero glanced at the man, gears starting to spin. "Same here."

"Henri!" A woman called as she appeared from the other side of the Eiffel Tower. She grasped his arm. "We're supposed to be enjoying a romantic evening. Put that thing out."

Henri sighed. "I am coming Nicolette." He put out the cigarette and flicked it into the nearby trashcan.

Zero drew on the dwindling cigarette blowing out a puff of smoke. He reflected on the man's words. Smoking would not affect his health (he was a vampire after all) but maybe they would affect his life in some other way. What if they were hiding and the smell of cigarettes led the enemy right to them? What if Hanabusa got seriously hurt because Lord Aidou's agents smelled the smoke clinging to his clothes? He wouldn't be able to live with himself if that happened. Oh and there was the fact that he hadn't made love to Aidou in seven days. SEVEN days. His hand just wasn't freaking cutting it anymore. He wanted to be inside Aidou, surrounded by his tight, wet, heat. He wanted the little blonde beneath him writhing in pleasure.

Zero sucked in a deep breath, coughing when he inhaled too much smoke. He flicked the cigarette stub into the trashcan. With his hands in his pockets he strode to where his mate sat.

Aidou sat on the railing, head tilted heavenwards, face outlined by the pale moonlight. A sudden wind whipped past catching the scarf tied around his neck, giving him an even more ethereal appearance.

His heart flipped when gorgeous blue eyes fell upon him. He smiled faintly and strode to the small blonde beckoning him.

Aidou was _so_ horny. "Um… about those cigarettes."

Zero leaned on the railing next to his mate and handed them to him. "This is my last pack. You can throw it away because I'm done."

Aidou took the half-full pack and tossed it over the edge before gracefully dismounted the railing.

Zero opened his mouth, flinching when the small noble stuffed two pieces of gum in his mouth. Tears welled in his eyes as the strong minty taste pervaded his mouth and sinuses. He followed Aidou to one of the elevators. He pressed the button that would take them to the last floor. They rode in silence, the sexual desire between them palpable. He pressed the 'emergency stop' button, causing the elevator to come to an abrupt stop, and reached in his pocket to retrieve a piece of paper in which to spit his gum.

He pushed Aidou against the wall and began devouring those delicious lips. A growl escaped him when Aidou began grinding their arousals his smaller hands urgently undoing his buttons. "God I've wanted to fuck you for so long Hana," he said huskily, leaning down to torture his mate's downy neck.

Heat swelled in his loins when Aidou moaned as he grasped his engorged member.

* * *

Zero tied the scarf around Aidou's slender neck, smiling at the blonde's disheveled hair. The elevator door opened and he walked out alongside his mate, noticing that the small vampire's gait was slightly off. Thoughts of their wild ride in the elevator sent a spike of lust through his system and he couldn't help thinking about screwing Aidou again when they arrived home (if he could wait that long). He circled an arm around Aidou's slim shoulders, still able to smell his essence on him.

"Go get the car, I'm not walking another step," he griped, folding his arms.

Zero kissed Aidou's cheek. "You're supposed to be happy after sex." He whispered in Aidou's ear before striding away to go get the car.

After negotiating through the throng of cars parked near the sidewalk preceding the Eiffel Tower, he pulled the car up to the curb. A slender eyebrow lifted when he spotted Aidou with another man. Zero looked closer. It was the same man that had talked to him on the Eiffel Tower… And Aidou was paying him!

Zero wanted to face-palm himself. He had been duped. With narrowed eyes he watched his mate chat casually with the man and his wife. That nerdy little sneak had suckered him. The notion of resuming his habit in spite of Aidou occurred to him, but then a thought hit him. Aidou did not resort to trickery with him unless it was something important to him or he was truly concerned. Also, he didn't think he could take another seven days of abstinence. So, Zero gave a resigned sigh and slumped into the seat, deciding to concede defeat to his mate.

* * *

**Yosh! I finished another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this and if you do please R & R. I want to say 'THANK YOU!' to all of my reviewers.**

**Ciao ^.^**


	6. Disaster!

**Whoot! Here comes another chapter! I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vampire Knight, because if I did Zero and Hanabusa would be lovers.**

**Warnings: None.

* * *

**

**Disaster!**

Zero finished his coffee and stood, striding to the sink to wrap an arm around his mate's waist. He pressed a kiss to Aidou's cheek. "I think today's the day."

Aidou turned to look up at him, excitement in his large blue eyes. "Yay!" He wrapped his arms around Zero, snuggling his nose into his neck. "Wait, is he going to promote you to pastry chef?"

Zero shrugged. "Well he did say he wanted to talk to me after work."

Aidou's eyes brightened. "Zero he's going to promote you. I know it."

The unadulterated love and confidence for him shining in those beautiful eyes melted his heart. "I'm glad you're my in my corner."

Aidou licked Zero's neck. "Always."

Zero released him and strode towards the door stopping when Aidou called him.

"I'm going to cook a special dinner." Aidou frowned at the fearful countenance Zero displayed.

"Um… no, no that'll be okay my love. I'll cook when I get home." He resumed his path to the front door.

Aidou followed his mate blinking those beautiful eyes and pouting at him. "But I want to cook for you."

Zero shook his head. "No I don't think it'll be safe." He opened the door.

Aidou stopped in the doorway. "Fine." He smiled sweetly at his mate, giving him a goodbye kiss.

"See you soon," Zero said, a loving expression sparkling in his lavender eyes.

"See you soon." Aidou shut the door after watching Zero hop on his motorcycle and speed down the street. He didn't care what Zero said; he was going to cook him a special dinner.

* * *

Zero stepped out of the boss' office. He'd just gotten the promotion to pastry chef! He allowed himself to give a small celebratory pump of his fist before starting towards the dining area. For today though, he was still the head waiter. He picked up his cell phone and speed dialed the home number.

Aidou turned down the upbeat pop music blaring through the radio's speakers, and stopped mixing the batter in the bowl. A soft smile traipsed his lips when he saw the number. "Hi baby!" He chirped happily.

Zero's heart skipped at the sound of his mate's voice. Aidou was his entire world. "Hi. Hana."

"Huh?" He continued mixing the batter.

"I did it. The boss promoted me to pastry chef," he divulged, hardly able to control the excitement in his voice.

Aidou cheered. "Whoo yeah! Next step sous-chef then head chef!" He danced around, shaking his bottom. "I'm so proud of you baby."

Zero nodded, smiling at his the exuberance in his mate's voice.

Aidou poured the batter into the muffin pan (one of the few sweets that Zero would even bother to eat), frowning at the heat, and placed it on the oven rack.

Zero tilted his head to the side, recognizing the sound of the oven closing. "Hana? Are you cooking?"

"Hmm?" He opened the cabinet, finding a bottle of olive oil.

"Hana?"

Aidou rolled his eyes. "Bye now. Kisses." He hanged up the telephone. It was really boring during summer vacation when Zero was at work. They'd been together for three years now and Zero had taught him how to cook uncomplicated dishes, but still insisted on supervising him in the kitchen. He scoffed and poured some olive oil into the skillet turning on the eye.

He turned the music on, wiping flour from his red frilly apron with a baby panda on the front, and sat on the stool. His phone rang. He fished it from the pocket of his apron and pressed the 'Talk' button. "Hi Akatsuki." He listened to his cousin, eyes widening. "What? You saw Shiki and who coming out of Singing Geisha?" For some reason Akatsuki always knew the latest gossip on the members of Kaname's inner circle.

He walked into the sitting room and sat on the sofa. "Really? No freaking way." After his conversation with Akatsuki he went outside to water the flowers, cursing the gardener's sudden case of the stomach flu the entire time. He calculated formulas to complex problems as he watered the flowers, dismissing the warning niggle in the back of his head. Stopping at a dirt patch he took up a twig and started drawing the formulations zooming through his head, rapidly talking the problems out in a hushed voice.

He didn't know how long he had been crouched when a familiar smell tickled his nostrils. His brow knitted. Was that smoke? Oh shit! He hopped to his feet and bolted through the double doors, coughing when he inhaled smoke upon his entrance into the house. His eyes bulged from their sockets. The stove was on fire! "Shit!"

* * *

Zero stopped at a traffic light, fear pricking him when a fire truck zoomed past, sirens blaring. Shit. _Please don't let it turn right._

The truck turned right.

Oh no. He pressed the accelerator and steered the motorcycled down the street. He imagined the house in shambles with nothing left but the charred frame and foundation standing. Why did Aidou have to cook? The little rascal had probably left the stove unattended and now their house probably burned down and they were homeless. Taking in a deep breath he reminded himself to be optimistic.

He stooped to find a scene of chaos. Smoke billowed out of the open door, firefighters were shouting from inside the home, their neighbors stood outside of their homes staring at the spectacle. He glanced down at the large hose snaking across the street, up the stairs, and into their home. Damn. The firefighters were saving the house from burning down but at the same time causing water damage. And where was the little imp that had caused this accident? He scanned the area and found Aidou standing on the sidewalk preceding their home in a red frilly apron, watching the fire with fearful blue eyes.

Zero turned off his motorcycle and dismounted, striding calmly over to the small blonde (after swallowing his ire of course).

Aidou swallowed when Zero appeared next to him, chancing a timid glance up at him. The pinched expression etched on his mate's face told him that Zero was truly upset. "Um…"

Zero took in a deep breath, silently counting to 10 then 20..then 30. "You okay?"

Aidou nodded, sniffling back his tears. Okay maybe this wasn't so bad, at least Zero was talking to him.

"What happened?"

Aidou sighed, clutching Zero's hand. "I wanted to do something special for you. So I decided to cook you some blueberry muffins and chicken udon stir-fry. I put my muffins in but after I put on the oil, Akatsuki called. Then after I finished talking to him I forgot about the oil and went outside to water the flowers. I was writing biochemical formulas in the dirt when I smelled smoke and when I ran in the house WHOOSH the stove was on fire." He sniffled again, sure Zero would scold and blame him and his stubbornness for this disaster.

Zero sighed. He would scold Aidou when the small noble wasn't so distraught. He put an arm around his slender waist and pressed a tender kiss to his cheek.

Sometime later the chief firefighter approached them, smudges on his uniform. "Well the entire kitchen suffered damage, but it isn't unsalvageable. Just allow the smoke to clear the house before you go back in."

After thanking the firefighters, they watched the red truck drive away, ignoring the neighbors that had emerged to watch the sigh. They entered their home, staring at the eyesore before them. The entire kitchen was burnt with the worst damage done to the stove and the cabinets above it.

* * *

Aidou stared at the burned walls, frowning at the spots where it had begun to melt. "I'm so sorry love."

Zero nodded, surveying the damage. This is what happened when Aidou cooked huh? Damn it.

"This is all my fault!" He wailed dramatically, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Zero walked cautiously across the floor to the food processor. He'd saved up the money to buy this top of the line food processor (and they'd cooked at lot of wonderful dishes together) and now it had irreparable damage. _Goodbye little friend. _ "Yeah it is."

He pouted at Zero, bottom lip quivering. How could Zero be so mean? Yes he had burned down the kitchen, but he already felt like shit and he didn't need Zero to make him feel worse. "I already feel like crap. You don't need to rub it in."

The small kitchen fire could have easily turned into an out of control conflagration in which Aidou could have gotten trapped and consumed. Zero turned and beckoned him with a slender finger.

Aidou obeyed, blushing when Zero dropped a candied kiss his hair, then his eyebrows, the tip of his nose, and lastly his mouth. He closed his eyes and snuggled his nose into Zero's shoulder when this mate embraced him.

"We'll just redo it."

He nodded, melting further into Zero's arms. A sudden though hit him. "Oh!" He escaped Zero's grasp and crossed to the dilapidated stove, jumping back when the door fell off the hinges when he touched it.

He picked up the pan of muffins. "Noooo!" He wailed melodramatically when he saw the charred pan and burned muffins. "It took me four tries to get the batter to the correct consistency. Now they're not even edible!" He whined, poking his lip out.

Zero patted his back consolingly. "How about we go out to celebrate my promotion?"

He slumped his shoulders, holding the pan in his hand, and looked at his mate. "But their food won't be made with love like mine."

Zero chuckled, dropping a quick kiss to him mouth. "That's okay as long as you show me how much you love me when we return."

Aidou nodded enthusiastically.

Half an hour later, Zero locked the door to their house. He glanced down at their trampled yard and sighed. He'd make sure to call a contractor tomorrow.

* * *

**Yosh! Here comes another chapter. This chapter is based on the day I set the stove on fire. However my parents were not as forgiving as Zero. Anyway, if you guys enjoy this, read and review.**

**Ciao ^.^**


	7. Three's Company

**Whoop! Here's another chapter coming at you!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vampire Knight.**

**Warning: Implied threesome

* * *

**

**Three's Company**

Aidou sat cuddled in his mate's, who sat on one of their comfortable lawn chairs on the deck of their townhouse, lap looking up at the star studded night sky. "Zero have you ever thought about having a threesome?"

Zero sputtered nearly choking on his tea. He looked down at the elfin vampire in his lap with incredulous lavender eyes. "What!"

Aidou sat up to look at his mate. "I said, have you ever thought about having a threesome?" He wriggled around, trying to find the perfect spot on Zero's lap.

"I know what you said. It's just that…"

"Well have you?" He pressed.

Zero's cheeks tinted pink. "Have you?" He decided to answer Aidou's question with one.

Aidou grinned cheekily. "Of course I have. I even know who I'd like to have one with."

Zero found himself starting to feel threatened. "Why?"

Aidou rolled his eyes. Zero should know better than to feel threatened. "Zero every person has a person they'd like to fuck besides their mate. Only those bakas that don't know what true love is act on it." He captured Zero's mouth in a bruising kiss, nibbling his bottom lip.

"So who would be your choice?"

Aidou smiled slyly. "Jin."

Zero balked. "Jin! What the hell Hana?"

Aidou shrugged nonchalantly. "I like my men tall."

Zero rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You must like them old too."

He grinned mischievously. "Then what does that make you?"

Zero smacked him on the head playfully. "Older men do have more experience," he said smugly.

Aidou frowned at him. "So who is your choice?"

Zero shook his head. "No one."

Aidou peered at Zero, squinting his eyes. "You're lying."

Zero sighed heavily. "Promise you won't get upset."

Aidou nodded impatiently. "Promise."

"Shiki."

Aidou's eyes broadened, gaping at Zero. "What? Shiki? Why? Because he's a model?"

Zero shrugged. "I don't know, I've always thought he was hot."

Blue eyes narrowed into slits. "_Always_?"

Zero swallowed nervously. "Oh come on, I didn't get angry about Jin so you can't get upset about Shiki."

Aidou scowled at his mate, pinching his shoulder hard. "Zero I—okay a point for you, but you would only make love to me right?"

Zero kissed his cheek, allowing his lips to linger before whispering. "You're my one and only."

Aidou shivered when Zero's breath tickled his cheek and then smiled in satisfaction. "Good save." He petted Zero's hand and pecked his mouth. "Oh, um, Shiki is coming over tomorrow to stay the weekend. He's having a shoot in the city and he doesn't want to stay in a lonely hotel, plus he wants your cooking. Is it okay?"

Zero contemplated the request. "Whatever."

* * *

Aidou opened the door, smiling cheerily at the young model. The two years since he'd been a graduate of Cross Academy, he and Shiki had struck up an unlikely friendship. Shiki often visited to watch movies and pig out on Zero's cooking (like him Zero's cooking had given them a taste for human food). "Hi Shiki!" He tilted his head at the sadness showing in the model's eyes. "Is something wrong?"

Shiki entered the large townhouse, looking around for Zero. "Zero at work?" He closed the door, carrying his luggage.

Remembering to be a good host, he decided to inquire if Shiki desired something to drink. "Do you want something to drink?" He asked politely.

"Pomegranate juice." He answered, carrying his luggage to the guestroom.

Aidou poured the dark red juice into the drinking glass, dropping in four cubes of ice. After a short walk down the hall he entered the guestroom, finding Shiki sitting on the bed. "Here you go."

Shiki took the glass, taking a small sip.

"So what's wrong?" He eased down onto the bed, next to the lounging brunette.

Shiki looked in the glass. "It's about Takuma and me."

Aidou nodded knowingly. "So what's going on between you and Ichijo-san?"

Shiki looked up at Aidou with bored eyes. "I don't know anymore. We're still on a break."

Aidou's brow knitted. "You've been on a break for almost a year."

He sipped the juice, looking uncharacteristically downhearted. "I know, but I can't go back until my Taku-kun, not that flamboyant politician returns."

Aidou listened, an unusual expression of empathy etched on his angelic features.

"You and Zero-kun may have to hide your relationship, but at least you still have the man that you fell in love with."

Zero opened the front door, feeling Shiki's aura before he entered the house. A tiny smile crossed his face when he suddenly found himself with his arms filled with a smiling Aidou.

"Missed you." He purred softly when Zero leaned down and licked his neck, ready to feed.

"Sorry I'm late love. Shimata-san took ill and I had to cover for him."

Aidou nuzzled his face into the cradle of Zero's arm, listening to his heart pump strongly. "Mm-hm."

Zero looked over his shoulder to the young model. He released Aidou giving a bow to the younger vampire. "Nice to see you again Shiki."

Shiki nodded a greeting, looking forward to sampling Zero's cooking. "You as well Zero-san."

After the pleasantries were over and Zero finished showering he treated them to shrimp curry. They watched movies, Aidou and Shiki sharing pocky through its entirety. Aidou grew a little hot and bothered at a steamy love scene in the movie. Soon though, the three retired to bed.

* * *

Aidou's eyes fluttered open, falling upon the clock. 5:30 p.m. He yawned stretching lethargically. He cuddled his face into the pillow, allowing his senses to fill with his all that was Zero.

Zero wakened from slumber, letting his sleep-fuddled brain revel in the comfort of his mate's aura.

Aidou smiled, giving another lazy yawn, showing all four fangs. Purposely he grinded his bottom into Zero's morning erection.

Zero groaned softly, leaning down to lick and nibble Aidou's neck. A naughty hand roamed up his side veering to the left to tweak a nipple. "Good evening Hana."

Aidou mewled. "Zero," he whimpered when Zero licked the spot beneath his ear, "Shiki is in the other room."

"So?" He clamped down on Aidou's ear. He grinded against Aidou's bottom. God he loved Aidou's ass.

Aidou whimpered, biting his bottom lip. "I a-also feel lazy today."

Zero raised an eyebrow. "Okay?"

Aidou reached over and picked up the _Guide to Gay Positions_ book. He flipped to page 14 and handed it to Zero.

Zero took the book and read the page. "You _are_ lazy today Hana-chan." After prepping his lover and coating his own stiff cock, he penetrated Aidou in the spooning position.

They made love in a slow burn, grinding and undulating their hips. They held and caressed each other lovingly, enjoying the intense snaps of pleasure zapping through their bodies. They came with shuddering gasps, stars dancing behind their eyes. The lovers weathered their orgasms, basking in the afterglow. They cuddle both sated from feeding and lovemaking.

Aidou turned over and nestled close to his mate, hair tickling Zero's chin. One of his slender fingers drew circles in Zero's side.

They allowed their breathing to synchronize, broadcasting their emotions through their bond.

After a few moments, Aidou looked up to see his beloved mate dozing. While the sight of Zero's sleeping face was breathtakingly sublime, he was in the mood for breakfast. "Love, wake up."

Zero didn't stir.

He turned over on his back, wincing, and poked the sleeping male. When poking did not work, he proceeded to shake him firmly.

Zero jerked to awareness. "Wha-?"

"I'm hungry," he stated, almost whining.

Zero frowned, lavender eyes droopy. "You just fed."

Aidou shook his head. "No, I want human food Zero." He pouted at his mate when Zero only gave a languid yawn.

"I thought you were feeling lazy."

Aidou sighed in frustration. "I am, but that doesn't mean you are."

Zero scowled at Aidou and turned to his other side, trying to steal a few hours of rest. Of course he knew that when Aidou wanted something there usually was no rest for him. "If you're hungry then fix your own breakfast."

Aidou leaned over Zero, attempting to see his face. "But I always burn the rice and I set the stove on fire that one time."

Zero shrugged casually. "I'll supervise."

Aidou laid on Zero, leaning over him so he could look him in the face. He pouted at his mate. "But I want _you_ to cook it," he whined, sounding much like a spoiled child.

"Hana," Zero warned. He was not getting out of bed to go cook for Hanabusa when the little nerd could do it himself.

"But Zero."

"No."

Aidou moved off his mate and flopped on his back, arms folded childishly.

Shiki knocked once and strode in, ignoring the prevalent scent of sex.

Zero covered his exposed legs before speaking. "Good evening Shiki," he said cordially.

Shiki returned the greeting. "If you don't mind Zero-san, would you fix me some of your delicious food?"

Aidou smiled inwardly. Shiki was not getting any of Zero's 'delicious food' this evening. If his mate refused him then he would definitely do the same to Shiki.

"Sure. What do you have a taste for?"

Aidou scowled at his mate. What the hell?

"Strawberry crepes."

Zero nodded. "I'll go take a shower and be down in about twenty minutes."

Shiki nodded and closed the door.

Aidou pinched Zero, twisting the skin hard enough to leave a red mark.

"Ow! Hana what the fuck?"

Aidou glowered darkly at his mate. "I, your loving boyfriend, just nearly pleaded with you to fix breakfast and you refuse. Shiki, a person that is not your boyfriend, asked and you agree. What do you think is wrong with this picture?"

Zero smirked at Aidou's jealousy. "He's a guest."

Aidou rolled his eyes. "He's a guest," he mimicked, venom laced in his tone.

Zero pecked his mouth before leaving to take a shower.

Zero cooked enough strawberry crepes for the other two males and prepared a breakfast burrito for himself.

Once dinner was over, they decided to take Shiki's SUV to the movie theater. After the movie, an action-packed thriller that kept them on the edges of their seat, they started towards a swanky restaurant that lay in the center of town.

Zero's phone rang and after a quick conversation, he hanged it up. Good thing he always brought Bloody Rose wherever he roamed. "I have to go." He hopped out when Shiki stopped the vehicle, leaning over to kiss Aidou farewell. "I'll take the subway from here." He sprinted toward the train station.

The other two males continued their ride to the restaurant. After stuffing themselves and indulging in wine, the duo returned to the townhouse where they lounged in the guestroom.

* * *

Aidou chuckled, causing Shiki to raise an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" He asked, before reinserting the stick of chocolate pocky into his mouth.

Aidou waved it away. "It's nothing… Okay it's – I asked Zero who he would like to have a threesome with."

Shiki perked up in interest. He didn't usually show it, but he actually liked to gossip. "Did he now? Why would he do that?"

Aidou smiled lecherously. He couldn't help it he was adventurous when it came to sex. "I actually pressured him into answering."

"So," he finished his stick of pocky, "who was it?"

Azure eyes glinted lasciviously. "You. Funny right?"

Shiki ceased chewing, staring at Aidou with vaguely surprised eyes. "That sounds good to me, as long as I get to blow him first."

Aidou stared at Shiki, mouth agape. What? Wait, did Shiki just agree to a ménage trois with him and Zero? "Are you offering?"

"Are you asking?"

Aidou thought for a moment. "Well I was just trying to make conversation, but yeah I am asking now."

Shiki shrugged. "Then yeah I'm offering."

Aidou's cheeks tinged pink. The thought of the three of them engaged in hot sex caused his cock to twitch. He swallowed, wetting his dry throat. "Why?"

Shiki shrugged, placing his feet in Aidou's lap as he snuggled into the pillow. "I'm horny and I've always thought that Zero-san was fucking hot."

Aidou bit his bottom lip. "Before I agree, I want to ask you something. You know there will be no strings right?"

Shiki nodded. "Yes."

Aidou beamed at the other male, licking his lips when naughty thoughts surfaced in his mind. "Then yes." Now all he would have to do is convince Zero.

* * *

Zero pulled on a pair of boxers and then sweatpants. What a fucking night. He'd tracked the Level E through the entire Red Light District, nearly gotten run over by some shithead in a truck, and ended up nearly falling through the floor of a dilapidated house in his pursuit of it. All he wanted to do was relax. He looked up when Aidou entered the room.

"How are you feeling my love?" Aidou drawled.

Zero shrugged, noticing the twinkle in his mate's eyes. He smirked. Aidou was horny, which was a good thing because, suddenly so was he.

Aidou sashayed to him, hips swaying provocatively. He pressed a heated kiss to Zero's mouth, hand sliding down to grab his ass. If only Zero knew what was in store for him. "Zero," he purred.

Zero shuddered at the sound of his name being said in such a husky tone. "Mm?" Lavender eyes fluttered closed when skilled lips kissed a trail to the spot behind his ear and began to torture it ceaselessly.

"Do you remember when you said that you would like to fuck Shiki in a threesome?" Questing hands trailed down his naked torso, dipping beneath the waistband of his pants but not touching him.

What was Aidou talking about? He caressed the hardened nub of Aidou's nipple beneath his shirt. "Yeah."

Aidou smiled wickedly, beckoning Shiki with a finger. "How would you like that fantasy to come true?"

Zero's brow furrowed, but he was too busy plundering Aidou's mouth and divesting him of his shirt to notice the model sneaking towards him. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a second pair of hands pulled down his pants and a tongue came out to lick his other ear. Slightly sobered, he turned his head to inspect the identity of the third party and stared directly into the pale blue eyes of Shiki Senri. Wait a minute. What the hell was going on? "Hana?"

"We're going to have a threesome with Shiki. You don't mind do you?"

Zero swallowed when Aidou flicked his tongue over his fangs then looked to Shiki whose eyes were dark with desire. _Um…What? _ Why would Aidou want to have a threesome? Was he not performing to his expectations? Oh god was Aidou getting bored?

Knowing his mate's line of thinking Aidou shook his head. He leaned his head on Zero's shoulder. "You're a sex god love and making love with you is always toe-curling."

"So…" Why did Shiki smell so fucking good all of a sudden? "Why?"

"For the adventure," Aidou answered simply, "and plus it's twice the pleasure." He resumed torturing Zero's neck.

Zero caved and gave a small nod. He never thought he'd end up with such an... adventurous mate.

Shiki dropped to his knees, drawing out Zero's rapidly hardening cock, while Aidou attacked his nipples. "So just enjoy the ride."

Zero smirked down at Shiki, yanking Aidou's head up for a kiss, and enjoy himself he did.

* * *

**Yosh another chapter! I know that this was only an "implied" threesome, but I was blushing like a madwoman the entire time. Anyhow, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and if you do please Read & Review. To all of my readers and reviewers I want to say *grabs megaphone* THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! This precious little thought popped into my head one day and I had to write it down. I don't know why but Hana-chan strikes me as the adventurous naughty little uke that would do something like the above just for the hell of it. *blushes, then feints when fantasy of Zero, Hanabusa, and Shiki in a threesome causes a massive nosebleed*  
**

**Ciao ^.^**


	8. The Bookstore

**Whoot! Hello me chums. Here is another chapter for you.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Vampire Knight that is the privilege of Matsuri Hino.**

**Warnings: Ren's devastating cuteness.

* * *

**

**The Bookstore**

Aidou sat in the glider chair within the nursery, reading to his 13-month-old son. He cradled Ren to his chest. *_"Although he was drawn downward by some weight that sped his flight, it seemed to him that the fall lasted a century. Finally, with a terrifying noise he plunged like an arrow into icy water and he cried out his cry instantly stifled by the water closing around him. Dantes had been thrown into the sea and thirty-six pound cannonball tied to his feet was dragging him to the bottom. The sea is the graveyard of Chateau d'If."_

Aidou looked down at the toddler that lay cuddled into his side, a thumb stuck in his mouth as he slept serenely. A soft smile graced his mouth as he gazed at the child, sliding a hand through his mop of white-blonde hair. Ren was so adorable.

"Are you reading him _The Count of Monte Cristo_?" Zero asked, leaning on the siding of the doorway.

Aidou shut the 1000 plus paged book and stood, placing the sleeping child in the crib. "What's wrong with it?"

Zero walked in and kissed Aidou's forehead, holding Ren's tiny hand. "He's only 13 months Hana. He needs colorful pictures to stimulate his mind."

Aidou raised an eyebrow. "If he is to be the perfect genius then he needs to read thought-provoking books such as _The Count of Monte Cristo_," he stated matter-of-factly. He drew the dark curtains to block out the rising sun.

Zero pulled the covers over his son, frowning at Aidou's words. "Did you just hear yourself Hana? You said you wanted him to be the perfect genius."

Zero's words made him blink. Aidou pressed the button on the radio, causing soothing sounds to emit from its speakers. "Oh my gosh, I'm turning into my father." He'd always feared this. He'd never wanted to have children because he'd always been afraid he would treat them like his father treated him.

Zero strode to his mate and wrapped his arm around him. He kissed his cheek, shaking his head. "You're not," he led Aidou out of the nursery and into their bedroom, "tonight we'll go to the bookstore to buy him some children's books."

* * *

Zero stopped the car in the parking lot preceding the bookstore.

Aidou strapped on the blue and white baby comfort carrier, buckling it around his waist.

Zero reached back and grabbed the blue designer diaper bag while Aidou crawled into the backseat.

Aidou cooed lovingly to his son as he unbuckled the strap that held their son in his car seat. "Do you think papa remembered to pack everything this time?"

Ren made a face.

Aidou chuckled, glancing to Zero. "That would be a no."

Zero rolled his eyes at Aidou and began rifling through the bag. "Diapers, baby wipes, biter biscuits, two bottles, teething rings, one juice, and an extra set of clothes."

Aidou cheered, clapping his hands. "Yay Ren-chan! Papa did good this time."

Ren squinted and began giggling, azure eyes shining brightly.

Zero nodded knowingly at his son. "Yes, my o-chibi I know your otousan is weird."

Aidou pouted at his mate before placing Ren in the carrier, grinning when Ren's cute little legs and arms hanged through the holes on the side. He chuckled when Ren turned his head to look up at him, doll-like blue eyes staring at him curiously. "Ne, Zero Ren-chan really is too adorable."

Zero nodded and grabbed the umbrella. He opened the door, letting the umbrella out before getting out into the pouring rain. He walked around the car to the passenger side, stepping back to allow Aidou to open the door. He held the umbrella over them, shielding his family from the pouring rain as they strode across the parking lot to the bookstore.

* * *

The girl smiled at them. "The children's books are in the back," she stated informatively, blushing slightly when Aidou smiled at her.

"Arigatou," Aidou answered graciously. He put a hand on his son's messy tresses. "Come on Ren-chan let's go find you some books, so your papa can be happy." He strode towards the back of the sizeable bookstore, cooing to Ren as the small-child babbled nonsensically.

Zero went a separate way (to the culinary section of course).

Aidou made a turn. "Okay Ren-chan, we're almost there my bijou, don't worry." A book caught his eye in passing, prompting him to backpedal and inspect it. Azure eyes widened. "Rory Bradshaw's new book!" Rory Bradshaw was pioneer in the field astrophysics. Aidou picked out the book and sat on the floor, folding his legs. He cracked open the voluminous book and began to read, avidly soaking up every word.

Ren, being a small child, quickly grew restless and began to squirm within his carrier. "Out," he demanded, "out!"

Aidou, wanting his son to be quiet, lifted him from his carrier and sat him on the floor, resuming his read.

Ren stood still for a few moments before looking down at his shoes with boredom. He sighed and toddled away, starting on his trek to find his 'tall daddy.' Ren toddled to the front of the store, managing to go unnoticed by the other consumers perusing the bookstore. A low table topped with colorful books caught his eye.

He zipped to the table and began pulling the books down, opening them in an effort to try to make sense of them. He threw the book down when the woman called him. "No!" He ran away and found his hiding place under the table. He did not like the woman. She did not know him, yet she tried to touch him. Where was his daddy? He moved away from the woman, curling up almost in a ball.

Thankfully the woman left, but returned after only a few moments. She held her hand out, showing him a piece of hard candy.

"Here you go sweetheart. Just come out and I'll take you to your papa," she spoke sweetly.

Timidly Ren climbed from beneath the table, sniffing at the candy. He gave a suspicious glare before biting down on her hand savagely. Letting go after she screamed he ran through the legs of the startled adults. He ran down the aisles, searching for his papa while evading the lady with four eyes.

Suddenly it hit him: throbbing pain in his mouth. He stopped dead in his tracks and began to cry shrilly. Where was his tall daddy? "Papa!" He wailed, ignoring the man and woman staring at him.

Zero, hearing his son's cries, dropped his book and ran to his rescue. He lifted his son from the floor when he found him, brow slightly knitting when the small child hugged him tightly. "Oh, what's wrong o-chibi?" He smelled no pee or poop and determined it was not feeding time after taking a glance at his wristwatch. "Ah."

He rifled through the diaper bag and fished out a biter biscuit, unwrapping it.

Ren shoved the firm honey graham treat into his mouth as soon as it was in his small chubby hands, gnawing on it.

Zero met the clerk on the way to find Aidou, apologizing when he saw the set of teeth marks imprinting her skin.

* * *

Aidou sat on the floor, reading without a care in the world.

"Hana, where's our son?"

"He's…" he stopped reading. Oh god, where was his son? He leapt to his feet, ready to mount a search party, but only smiled sheepishly when he saw Ren in Zero's arms. "Oh."

"He pulled down books and bit the store clerk."

Aidou looked down, staring up at Zero with contrite eyes. "Sorry, love. I just..." He held up the book. "This is Rory Bradshaw's new best-selling astrophysics novel. It's really good."

Zero frowned disapprovingly at his mate before glancing down at his son. "Come on Ren-chan; let's go find you a book that will make you happy."

Aidou flanked his side. "I'm sorry," he apologized contritely.

Zero continued on his way to the children's section bouncing Ren playfully.

Aidou followed expression sad. "I'm sorry," he apologized again.

Zero looked down at one of the books. "How old is Ren?"

"13 months."

Zero nodded, scrutinizing another book. "He's a baby. You can't just put him down and start reading a book. You have to pay attention to him. He could just wander into the street and get run over or something. He doesn't know any better, Hana, but you do." Zero hated to scold his mate.

Aidou wanted to cry. Zero was right; he had to watch Ren more closely. He was a bad father. "I'm a bad otousan," he said morosely.

Zero shook his head, nuzzling Ren's nose while keeping the tiny child from pulling down more books. "Aw. Otousan is not a bad parent is he Ren-chan. His mind just goes a little flippy when he sees a book that has to do with any type of physics," he stated casually.

Ren, whose head lay on Zero's shoulder, looked at his otousan and giggled cheerily. With a grin he sat up in his papa's arms and reached for his 'otousan'.

Aidou took him, kissing his forehead, and dropped him into the baby carrier strapped to him. He petted his son's mess of white-blonde hair. "Je t'adore mon petit bijou."

Ren babbled happily, reaching for the bookshelf.

Zero smirked when Ren reached for the bookshelf, seeking to pull down more books. He picked up a random book, eyes still on his son and his mate watching them interact. His eyes widened slightly when he saw the title of the book. "_Beatrix Potter Complete Collection_." He smiled nostalgically. "Otousan and okaasan used to read these stories to me and Ichiru when we were small. I loved Peter Rabbit. Let's get this one."

Aidou sniffed and picked up another book. "A child's treasury." He cracked open the book, holding at arm's length away from his son's grabbing hands. The book had traditional Japanese fairy tales including tales such as _Urashima and The Kingdom Beneath the Sea _and _The Inch-High Samurai._ "Let's get this one too. Oh!"

He grabbed a large green book with gold script etching its front. "Grimm's Fairytales." He handed both books to Zero, stating that his hands were full (and plus he had to clean the crumbs off Ren's face).

Zero took the books and along with his family strode to the front desk, setting the books on the counter.

The mousy-haired girl glanced at Ren who gurgled at her. "He really is cute though."

Aidou smiled proudly. Yes, his son was devilishly handsome, but of course the apple didn't fall far from the tree. "Say thank you Ren."

"Ta-ta," Ren answered, smiling cutely.

"I am sorry that he bit you. He's teething pretty badly."

She waved it away. "My sister had triplets so believe me when I say I've had worse done to me."

The two fathers chuckled uneasily, watching as she rung the items up.

"That'll be 75.80."

Zero paid the amount and waited for his change. After the books were bagged and given to them they strode into the rainy outside.

* * *

Aidou sat in the glider chair while Zero sat on the floor, Ren cuddled into his arms. "And they all lived, happily ever after… The end." Aidou smiled down at their son who lay in his papa's lap (donned in an adorable bear pajama suit) sleeping tranquilly.

"He's so beautiful when he sleeps," Zero stated, gazing down at the sleeping child tenderly.

Aidou dropped onto the floor with him. "Yes he is." He stood and reached down, lifting Ren from Zero's lap and striding across the large room to place the slumbering child in his crib.

Zero stood and walked to the curtains, drawing them to block out the burgeoning sunlight. He crossed to his mate, pressing a kiss to his mouth. After staring at the sleeping child briefly, they decided it was time for them to retire as well. "Come on, let's get to bed." Both dropped kisses on Ren's cheeks and strode into their room, getting in the bed.

Aidou picked up his sketchpad and began sketching modification onto one of his newest inventions. He stopped to look at Zero. "I love our family."

Zero stripped down to his boxers and slid beneath the covers, cuddling Aidou close and pressing his forehead against his mate's temple. "Me too."

* * *

**Yosh! That is the end of another chapter my friends. This story came from the day I saw a kid that had gotten away from his mom pulling toys down in Wal-Mart. Anyway I hope you guys all enjoy and if you do please Read & Review. **

***Excerpt from **_**The Count of Monte Cristo**_** by Alexandre Dumas**

**To all of my readers and reviewers I would like to say: THANK YOU!**

**Ciao ^.^**


	9. Fun with Sushi

**Whoot! Here comes another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this.**

**I DO NOT own Vampire Knight (;_;).**

**Warnings: Hot man lovin'

* * *

**

**Fun with Sushi**

Aidou had an idea, a naughty idea fueled by his libidinous desires. It started when he thought about how much Zero loved food. So, he decided to act on his lewd scheme Friday evening, but first he had to make sure everything was in place. He strode to his mate, a bag of rice in hand, and nuzzled his neck. "Zero."

Zero stopped examining the eggplants displayed at the fruit stand before choosing two. "Hm?" He paid the man and moved onto the tomato stands.

Aidou stroked Zero's back, a seductive glint in his vivid blue eyes. "Will you cook sushi for me tonight, so I can have something to eat for lunch while you're working?"

Zero sighed. He was planning on going home to draw himself a hot bath with lavender bath salts. "Hana baby," he complained.

Aidou pouted at his mate. "Please you can make them before you go to work or bring some from Umami's at lunch."

Zero looked down into those gorgeous azure eyes and sighed. God he was such a sucker for those beautiful eyes. "Alright."

Aidou grinned cheerily before kissing his mate on the cheek. "Thank you beloved."

Zero entered the bathroom of their shared bedroom and stopped short. A slender silver eyebrow rose when he saw Aidou.

Aidou sat on the toilet lid a jar of bikini wax in his hand. "Hi honey."

Zero stared at him peculiarly. "What the—you know what, I don't want to know." He plucked up his toothbrush and began brushing his teeth. However, he couldn't help but glance curiously in the mirror as the tiny noble painstakingly applied the wax to the bush of coarse golden hair crowning his penis. After rinsing and wiping his mouth he turned to his mate. "You do know that that's going to hurt when you pull off those strips."

Aidou rolled his eyes and continued applying the wax.

Zero shrugged and strode into their bedroom, climbing beneath the covers. He lay cuddled into the covers for several minutes, waiting. A shrill scream followed by a string of expletives pierced the silence. He chuckled to himself and closed his eyes.

* * *

Aidou stripped down to his nothings and looked up at the clock. Five minutes before Zero arrived home. He checked to see if he had every piece of maki-sushi right. He closed his eyes, thinking about Zero sucking him off. His cock twitched and came to life. Smiling he reached over with a hand, using one to stroke himself, and grasped the can of Redi Whip. Using the nozzle he sprayed the fluffy white substance onto his cock, flinching at the cool temperature and placed a cherry on the tip.

A soft blush pervaded his cheeks when he imagined Zero's expression when he arrived. He moved with urgency lying on his back to drizzle chocolate syrup on his nipples and down his belly before placing maki-sushi over his rose pink pebbles and down his belly in a vee shape. Letting out a breath he laid back on the table, waiting on his mate.

Zero opened the door to their home, latching the locks, and hung his thin jacket on the coat hanger. "Hana I'm home," he called. He smiled faintly to himself when he looked at the pink box of pocky in his hand. The pocky was a new flavor, strawberry banana. Hana would be so happy. He was definitely getting to fuck Hana's sweet ass tonight.

Aidou fought the urge to wriggle with anticipation. "I'm in the dining room love." He called, smiling lecherously to himself.

Zero strode down the brief hallway and towards the dining room, stopping in the doorway when he saw the delicious sight before him. Aidou lay on his back, legs spread, a sexy grin on his face, and naked save the morsels of food placed strategically on his torso. A spire of lust spiked through him. Aidou looked absolutely mouthwatering. His eyes shifted to his mate's genitals and his nostrils flared. Instant hard-on. He placed the box of pocky above his mate's head surveying the sinfully delicious sight.

Aidou grinned naughtily. "Are you hungry love?" Confusion flittered across his features when Zero disappeared down the hall. "Zero?"

Moments later Zero returned holding the leopard print handcuffs in a hand with a wicked smile on his features.

Aidou swallowed. "Zero you will take them off when you're inside me right?"

A wicked glint shined in Zero's lavender eyes. "Maybe." He answered, cuffing Aidou's wrists above his head. He stripped until he was nude, climbing atop the table to straddle his mate before placing a searing kiss to his mouth. "You know I like these type of surprises love."

Aidou moaned when Zero licked his lips. "Mmm. But shouldn't you go ahead and start on your appetizer so you can get on to the main dish."

Zero clicked his tongue at Aidou, a hungry glint in his eyes as he took a deep breath. "Naughty boy."

Aidou grinned up at his mate, blue eyes sparkling impishly. He gasped when Zero leaned down to lick his neck (careful not to disturb the delicious morsels dotting his torso).

"I think though, that I'll have dessert first." He climbed off the table, prowling around it, and stopped to lean down between Aidou's spread legs. Momentarily he took in the delectable sight of Aidou's whip-cream covered erection.

Aidou lifted his head, mewling when Zero flicked his tongue out to capture the cherry stem between his teeth. He watched Zero eat the cherry, a near violent shudder snaking through him when Zero licked out his tongue, showing the knot he tied in the stem with his tongue. The action was a promise of things to come and Aidou looked forward to it with anticipation.

He licked the top layer of cream off Aidou's bulging cock before taking him deep in his throat to suck off the remaining creamy substance.

Aidou shouted, bucking his hip upwards into Zero's warm mouth. "Zero—God just fuck me now," Aidou panted, pleasure crackling through his body.

Zero hummed, smiling when the pleasure resulting from the vibration caused Aidou's eyes to cross. Damn he was so hard and he wanted to fuck Aidou senseless right now, but the desire to exact delicious torture on his mate calmed his near overpowering need. Withdrawing Aidou from his mouth he spoke, "but I haven't finished my dessert."

He straddled Aidou, leaning down to devour the tiny vampire's rosebud lips. Drawing away he slowly and methodically began to devour the maki-sushi, chewing leisurely, denying the small noble any contact. He polished off the maki-sushi situated down Aidou's belly, stopping to gaze at the chocolate syrup. Usually he did not care for chocolate, but it became quite appetizing when drizzled upon Aidou's immaculate torso.

Zero dipped his head, sensually licking the chocolate sauce from Aidou's shuddering torso. Sensually, he licked the syrup from one of Aidou's nipples before taking the swollen nub into his mouth, alternating between licking and sucking.

Aidou groaned, straining against his restraints. "Mm, Zero f—mmm." He panted, a surprised cry leaving him when Zero gently nipped his nipple before moving to torment its twin. Heat radiated through his body as lust and need clouded his senses. He wanted Zero to fuck him _now_.

When he finished lapping the chocolate syrup from Aidou's torso, he returned to Aidou's mouth capturing his lips in a bruising kiss, a hand sliding down to caress the noble's inner thigh.

Aidou gasped, moaning softly when Zero's tongue delved into his mouth and began teasing its sensitive innards. Hunger flared through his senses as Zero played his tongue over his fully aroused fangs. Without hesitation he bit Zero's retreating tongue. Following the retreating appendage he delved into Zero's mouth, sucking the blood bubbling from the wound, enjoying the soft growls escaping his mate.

Zero parted them, dropping honeyed kisses down the curvature of Aidou's jaw, his creamy neck, and stopped to abuse the erogenous zone of his neck.

Aidou mewled, shudders snaking through his body. He itched to get out of his restraints and touch Zero. "Zero," he whimpered. He bit his bottom lip, pleasure snapping through him when Zero began sucking at his preferred bite site without breaking the skin. Need overwhelmed Aidou's senses, overriding all except for his carnal desires.

"Zero please..."

Zero slithered down his torso and stopped at his waist, capturing droplets of the pearly fluid beading from the tip of his love's cock.

"Ahh! Please Zero!"

He dug the tip of his tongue into the slit before giving the head a hard suck and tonguing the length of Aidou's engorged cock. He looked up at Aidou. "Please what?"

Aidou's entire body trembled, a cry ripping from his throat. "P-p-p-lease."

Zero stroked Aidou, enjoying the low moan escaping his mate and the look of complete pleasure rolling in his eyes. "Please what?" He repeated. He reached for the lube next to Aidou's head, squirting it onto his fingers and began prepping Aidou's puckered entrance.

Uncontrollable shivers wracked his body, pleasure both from their bond and his own body stabbing up his spin. "Fuck m-."

Zero, who was using one hand to prep his mate and the other to stroke his leaking cock, clicked his tongue at his mate in an almost scolding fashion. "Say it in French." He watched Aidou's face, enjoying the wrinkle that formed in Aidou's brow as he grasped at coherent thought. Smiling wickedly Zero slid the two fingers penetrating Aidou deeper, brushing his prostate. "Please what?"

Aidou shouted. "B-baise moi! Baise moi!" He cried, wantonly grinding his hips downward to take Zero's fingers deeper.

Zero moaned at the abandoned display, withdrawing his fingers. Pushing Aidou further upwards on the table, he climbed atop it and lined himself up with Aidou's entrance. Taking in a steadying breath, he gradually penetrated him, pushing forward until he was fully seated. He closed his eyes, moaning gutturally as Aidou's wet heat enveloped him wholly. Vaguely Zero found himself wondering if the table would hold up.

Aidou bit his lip until blood trickled forth, the mixture of pain wrapped in pleasure smoldering through his senses. He pushed against Zero, a silent gesture signaling that he was ready.

Zero began thrusting. He set a steady pace, slamming into Aidou's prostate with every single stroke.

Aidou's back arched, bliss snapping up his spine. "Mmmmahhhhh!" He shouted, breaths coming in quick pants. "Ha-ha-harder!" He cried, shouts increasing in volume when Zero intensified his strokes, their bond heightening every ounce of pleasure zapping through his nerve fibers.

Zero watched his mate with an unwavering gaze, every sound coming from the tiny vampire writhing beneath him laying siege to his desire to keep the thrusts just shy of what Aidou wanted. He leaned to press a hurried kiss to his mate's plumped lips. He growled, the flame burning in his belly transforming into an inferno that seared through his veins as Aidou's tight, burning sheath massaged him.

Aidou wailed as Zero pounded into him. Just a little more. "Z-zahh!" His eyes widened and just as he sensed his orgasm Zero slowed his thrusts into a leisurely pace, denying him release. "Mmnnnooo!"

Zero grinned down at him, taking slight pleasure in the frustration etching Aidou's features. "Sorry love, but I don't want this feast to end so soon."

Aidou barely registered what his mate was saying. All he wanted was sweet release and to feel Zero's skin beneath his fingers. He swallowed, his breath coming in harsh pants. "Zero."

"Mmm?" Zero asked, continuing to thrust leisurely.

"I want to-," He let out a soft cry when Zero bumped against his prostate. "I want to touch you."

Zero leaned over, angling his hips differently. "Say please."

"Please."

He reached down; taking up the key sitting innocently next to Aidou's hip and undid the handcuffs.

Aidou sighed and placed his hands on Zero's shoulders. His nails dug into Zero's skin, breaking the skin as bliss overwhelmed him.

Zero leaned over him, biting blood from Aidou's bottom lip, sweeping his tongue over it to erase the ruby liquid. The intoxicating scent of Aidou's blood lingering in the air pushed Zero's mind primal mode. He started thrusting frantically, pushing them both until bliss pervaded and burned through every synapse, nerve, and vein their sweat-slicked bodies gliding against one another trapping Aidou's throbbing cock and creating delicious friction. Screams echoed through the room as Zero continued to pound into the pliant body beneath him until finally…they reached release, tumbling headlong into paradise.

Zero collapsed bonelessly onto Aidou, body twitching as he rode out his devastating orgasm.

After a few moments of basking in the intense pleasure thrumming through them, Aidou kissed Zero's hair, playing his fingers over the nape of his neck.

Zero pressed a light peck to Aidou's mouth unable to hold back a chuckle.

Aidou raise an eyebrow, staring up at his mate curiously. "What?"

"I don't think I'll ever be able to eat another bite of sushi without thinking about tonight."

Aidou grinned cheekily. "Then my mission is complete." He whimpered from the slight pain of disconnection when Zero withdrew.

Zero, still coming down from his high, forgot his current whereabouts and rolled over. His eyes widened in surprise and he fell, hitting the floor with a plop. Face first.

Aidou sat up, looked over the edge of the table, and laughed. "Zero you're a vampire."

Zero rolled over, still feeling quite sluggish, and glowered up at the naked vampire above him. "Look we just had wild, freaky sex on a table, forgive me if my brain and reaction time are still soup."

Aidou chuckled lowly. While Zero picked himself up from the floor he opened the pocky box and began eating his beloved treat.

Zero stood, giving Aidou a playful glower, and asked his mate to stay before walking into the kitchen. He returned with a dry towel in hand and proceeded to clean his mate, catching the milky fluid leaking from his anus and drying on his belly.

Aidou watched Zero (pocky stick hanging out his mouth), blushing slightly at the care his mate took in his actions. Zero was always so good to him, so giving. His cheeks darkened further and he almost swallowed the stick of pocky whole when Zero gave his flaccid member a gentle kiss.

Zero discarded the towel after cleaning himself and bent over to pick up his pants, cheeks darkening when Aidou whistled at him. He clothed his lower half in silence, wondering why Aidou was staring at him with a particularly peculiar expression. He regarded Aidou with a raised eyebrow.

Aidou bit his bottom lip rocking from side to side. "Soooo," he closed his legs, "what's _really_ for dinner?"

Zero chuckled, tousling Aidou's blonde locks with a hand.

* * *

**Hazaa! Another chapter coming your way. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and if you do don't forget to Read & Review. To all of my readers and reviewers I want to say *dresses in cheerleader's outfit* T-H-A-N-K-Y-O-U THANK YOU!**

**OMG! I received my Vampire Knight official fan book in the mail *^_^*! *squeals in near rabid delight* I freaking LOVE this book! Anyone that is a fan of Vampire Knight should get this book if they can, because it brings a lot of things to light on the characters and their personalities. Enjoy the holidays my friends.**

**Ciao ^.^**


	10. Strawberry Patch

**Hello me mates! Here is another chapter coming at you.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vampire Knight.**

**Warnings: Ren's cuteness**

**Inspiration: Because overindulging in fruit brings miserable results to the digestive system.

* * *

**

**Strawberry Patch**

Aidou handed the small basket to his four-year-old son. "Okay bijou let's meet your papa at the hill." He smiled at the old lady, grasped his son's hand, and walked out of the shed into the clear summer night.

Zero stood on the hill, looking out at the full moon hanging among the bejeweled sky. He looked over his shoulder, smiling at his two favorite people. His heart swelled when the small boy reached for him.

"Papa give me kisses."

Zero smiled and leaned down, kissing his son on the cheek.

"Papa may I pick strawberries alone?"

Zero looked to Aidou for agreement.

Aidou shrugged. "As long as you stay in a row between your papa and me."

"Yes otousan."

Zero nodded. "And don't stray far and try not to eat the strawberries."

Ren nodded a serious expression on his face. "Yes papa."

Zero smoothed down Ren's cowlick (after licking the palm of his hand), frowning when it popped up two seconds later.

Ren put his hands on his white-blonde hair, which fell messily into his bright blue eyes and tapered at his neck. "Don't fuss over my hair papa," he whined. "Can we pick strawberries now please?" He started off in front of them slowing to a 'normal' paced run at his otousan's behest.

"Ren looks like a farmer," Aidou said, referring to Ren's denim overalls and red undershirt.

Zero shrugged. "I think he looks adorable."

"Of course, but overalls?"

Zero shrugged. "Would you rather he wore one of his designer outfits?"

Aidou shook his head.

Ren continued down the hill, skipping and swinging his basket, humming a jaunty tune. He stopped abruptly, eyes lighting up when he saw the countless rows of strawberry bushes littering the rollicking hills. "Wow! Look at all the strawberries!" He spied a grasshopper. "Oooh a grasshopper!"

He crept towards the insect going about its life at the bottom of the hill. Dropping into a crouch he began hopping with the insect. "Hop!" He hopped. "Hop!" He giggled as he hopped around, making weird faces.

Aidou trotted to his son. "Ren!"

Ren looked up at him, seriousness etching his cherubic features. "I am not Ren. I am grasshopper-san."

Zero and Aidou shared a chuckle. Ren sure did have a vivid imagination. "Well grasshopper-san, have you seen my petite bijou?"

'Grasshopper-san' thought for a moment. "I do not know a Ren."

Zero, getting in on the fun, stepped forward. "Oh, well could you tell him that his otousan and I are ready to pick strawberries?"

Ren giggled. He looked at the sky then the green grasshopper. "I will make it my sworn duty to find your Ren-chan and bring him back to you," he stated dutifully. He couldn't believe his two fathers didn't know it was him.

Zero grinned in amusement. "Then we dub thee Grasshopper Knight."

Ren fell over into a fit of giggles. "Otousan, papa it's me your Ren-chan." He reached up and hugged their legs.

Zero winked at Aidou. "Really? We had no idea." Zero feigned confusion.

Zero got on one row with Ren in the middle of him and Aidou.

* * *

They had only been picking strawberries for an hour when Ren sighed. He hopped a row and strode to Aidou who was bent over picking strawberries.

Aidou looked back when someone tugged on the seat of his pants. He stood. "What is my son?"

Ren frowned. "I'm tired mon pere. My fingers are red and I lost sight of grasshopper-san."

Aidou smiled lovingly at his son. "Papa and I…" He raised an eyebrow when he saw Zero in the distance picking strawberries. How the hell did he get so far? "Papa and I will pick more strawberries but you can sit at the tree and guard the strawberries we fill in our bucket."

Ren's sapphire eyes brightened. "Okay!"

Aidou lifted his full basket. "Come along my love."

Ren remained in place and started drawing circle in the dirt with his sneakers. "May I ride on your shoulders otousan?"

Aidou shook his head. "You can walk."

"Please?" He looked up at his father with sad blue orbs.

Aidou caved. "Fine, but you have to carry your own basket."

Ren clapped his hands and ran to the row, hopping over the strawberry shrubs to get to his basket.

Aidou praised his son for the amount of strawberries he managed to _not _eat and hefted him onto his shoulders, wincing when Ren tugged at his hair to remain stable.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Ren sat under the large tree guarding the bucket of strawberries. The wonderful sweet smell of the fruit struck his keen nostrils. Oh, they smelled delicious. He wanted to eat them, but he was supposed to guard them. He bit his bottom lip and fidgeted, tugging at his hair. They smelled sooo delicious and he wanted to bite into them, and feel the sweet juice trickle down his throat. Then, a clever thought bloomed in his shrewd little mind. He could guard them best in his tummy.

By the time Zero and Aidou arrived at the tree, Ren had finished and sat there with strawberry juice all over his face and a near distended belly. "Ren what did you do?" Aidou asked.

Zero looked into the empty bucket. "He ate all the strawberries."

Ren swallowed nervously. "I-I'm sorry mon peres, but they were sooo good."

Aidou frowned at his son. "Renichiko you should not have done that it was wrong," Aidou scolded him.

Zero poured the strawberries that they'd just finished picking into the bucket. At least they could save this batch. He would punish him, but vampire or not those strawberries were going to do it for him. Zero picked up the near empty five-gallon-bucket. "I'll go fill this bucket up. Hana you and Ren go to the car."

Aidou nodded, smiling when Zero dotingly wiped the strawberries juice from Ren's face. "Okay."

Twenty minutes later, Zero slammed the trunk to their Lexus RX 360 crossover and hopped into the driver's seat. "Alright let's go home."

"So you can make strawberry shortcake!"

* * *

Zero sat in the kitchen washing the strawberries, preparing to make preserves while he bagged the rest.

"Mon peres!" Ren screamed.

Aidou jumped from the couch and bolted to Ren's room, Zero behind him. "What is it?"

Ren moaned, a hand on his belly. He was in the middle of the floor, his puzzle games spread out before him. "My tummy hurts very badly," he moaned.

Zero leaned in the doorway, looking at his son with sympathetic eyes. "Too many strawberries."

Aidou pulled back the covers of Ren's bed, stepping back when Zero lifted the moaning child into his bed. "Do we have anything for a vampire's upset belly?"

Zero contemplated the question. "No, but I'll boil some tea, maybe that'll help." He leaned down and kissed his son's eyelids.

Aidou petted his son's shaggy hair, cooing soothingly to him.

"Ohhhhh." Ren moaned, looking green around the gills. "'Tousan I think I'm going to—." Before he could get the entire sentence out he puked all over the covers, staining it with strawberry chunks and bile.

Aidou, who stood across the room (he'd gotten out of the way when he saw Ren heave), swallowed the bile burning the back of his throat and wrinkled his nose with great disgust. Sighing he told Ren to get out of bed before stripping the comforter, leaving Ren with a sheet. He gathered the comforters into a ball and marched down to the wash room.

When he returned Zero stood over Ren, mug of tea in hand. "Here o chibi, drink this."

Ren sucked up his tears and took the cook. He drank a few sips and to their disgust, vomited into the mug, turning the liquid a sickening peach. The small child cried harder and lay back in the covers, holding his belly.

Zero grimaced, taking the mug brimming with vomit and tea. Obviously, he needed to go to the store and find something to settle Ren's stomach. "I'm going to go pick up some seltzer water and honey."

Aidou almost protested. What if Ren puked again? "O-okay."

Zero pressed a kiss to Aidou's mouth and then to Ren's forehead. "I'll be back soon." After disposing of the mug he stopped at the door to put on his shoes and grabbed the car keys off the hook.

* * *

Half an hour later he was in the city. Fifteen minutes after arriving in the city he stood in the 24-hour store paying for the items.

His phone rang. He gathered his items before he picked it up. "Hello?"

Aidou kissed his son's head, rubbing his belly in an effort to alleviate his pain. He cooed and hummed a comforting lullaby. "Shh, love." He frowned when Ren whimpered. "Are you on your way home?"

Zero finished paying for his items. "Yeah, I just finished paying and I'm on my way now." He strode out with the paper bag.

Aidou met Zero at the door, clothes stained with vomit, a harried expression etched on his face. "Thank god you're home."

Zero chuckled, wrinkling his nose at the nauseating odor assaulting his senses, and entered their home. "You should go take a shower. I'll go take care of Ren."

Aidou gave a sigh of relief and scurried away, eager to bathe.

Zero mixed the two ingredients (a few drops of honey) into the glass and ascended the stairs. His heart clenched at the sight of the small child curled up in the bed, whining pitifully. It was weird, but it seemed that even vampires could suffer digestive upset from overindulgence. "Hi Ren-chan," he sang sweetly to the tiny boy. He sat on the edge of the bed, stroking his son's silky hair. "Drink this; it'll make you feel better."

Zero put the brim of the cup to Ren's mouth when the tiny child sat up, holding while he drank rapidly.

After a few moments Ren gave a very manly burp, blushing at the impolite gesture. He let out a relieved sound, happy that the pain had subsided. He smiled up at his papa.

Zero returned the smile, trying not to gag at the splotches of vomit staining his pajamas. "Let's go get you cleaned up." He escorted Ren into the hallway bathroom. After brushing his teeth, washing his hair, bathing, and putting on another set of pajamas they returned to the room. He outfitted the bed with clean sheets before allowing the child to climb in.

"How do you feel now?" Aidou asked, wearing a set of crimson pajamas. He strode to the small child attired in monkey print pajamas, latching onto his papa, questing for blood. He smiled at the exchange, scarlet jumping into his eyes when the scent of his mate's blood hung in the air after he slit his neck. His heart swelled at the sight of his son drinking greedily, arousal blooming within when Zero turned his scarlet gaze upon him.

Zero beckoned his mate, moaning softly when Aidou's fangs pierced his neck.

Ren finished lapping at his papa's blood and sat on his bed, covering his eyes from seeing such an intimate act.

Zero shifted and clamped down on the pliant skin of Aidou's neck, losing himself in his mate's rich blood. He moaned when Aidou's fangs dug deeper into his skin. He loved Aidou's blood.

After a few brief minutes they parted. They cleaned each other, and embraced, riding out the pleasure of strengthening their bond. "Mmm Zero," he said huskily. Before they could fall into a passionate lip lock, Ren decided to make his presence known.

"Um…I feel good now 'tousan."

The two looked at him, smiling sheepishly. Aidou leaned down to kiss his son's forehead, pulling the covers to his chin. "That's great my bijou."

Zero chuckled. "You won't eat an entire bucket of strawberries again will you?"

Ren shook his head vehemently. "No way." He stretched, yawning. "M'sleepy." He snuggled into the covers.

Aidou turned and strode to the shelf pushed against the far wall. "Okay, well you're still on _The Snow Queen_."

Zero watched as Ren's bright blue eyes drooped and then closed. "Um, Hana I don't think we'll need a book tonight."

Aidou turned, smiling when he saw Ren sleeping serenely in his bed. Poor little guy was tuckered out from a grueling night. He drew the curtains so the sunlight wouldn't disturb their precious son at dawn.

Zero placed Mr. Bearington next to Ren and tenderly combed his fingers through the child's hair. His heart melted when Ren whimpered and mumbled sleepily. He and Aidou kissed their son good morning, turned off the dim light, flipped on his _Soothing Sounds _CD and exited the room.

* * *

The two sat at the kitchen bar, Zero regarding the small vampire eating strawberry shortcake. Aidou moaned as the delicious sweets dazzled his taste buds. "Zero so good."

Zero watched Aidou with hungry eyes. "So after you finish that how about we go upstairs and I fuck you brainless," Zero stated, tone husky.

Aidou's cheeks burned scarlet. "Sure and if you're a good boy I'll see how many licks it takes me to get to the center of your lollipop," he answered, licking his lips slowly for emphasis.

Zero felt his cheeks burn. He stood, ready to go upstairs.

Aidou remained sitting, continuing to eat the sweet treat. "First I want to finish my delicious strawberry shortcake though."

Zero sighed and returned to his seat.

Aidou chuckled and swallowed another mouthful of cake. "Don't look so down love." He picked up a strawberry from the small dish next to his elbow and popped it into Zero's mouth.

* * *

**Hooray! Another chapter is done. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. This came from the day I ate too many cupcakes when I was six. We were having a picnic for some friends and my mom wasn't watching and they were right there on the table… Anyway it was not pretty when I got home. **

**Anyhow Read and Review please and for all those that do I want to say ARIGATOU! *sends glazed donuts to all reviewers and readers through the mail*.**

**Ciao ^.^**


	11. Bad Day

**Yosh! Here comes another chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Vampire Knight (;_;).**

**Warnings: Um…. None I guess.**

**Inspiration: Because everyone has a bad day sometimes.

* * *

**

**Bad Day**

Aidou stared down at the beautiful pancake glistening with syrupy goodness. Too bad the pancake was currently on the floor. Aidou poked out his bottom lip. Out of all of things to do why did he have to drop one of Zero's perfectly cooked pancakes? He glanced up when he heard Zero enter.

Zero entered the breakfast nook, instantly noticing the sad look on Aidou's face. "What happened?"

Aidou sighed. "I dropped it." He stepped over the pancake and strode to his mate. "Make me another one," he commanded.

Zero sat his plate of ramen noodles on the table and took his seat. "I have work usa-chan and if I make you another batch of pancakes I'll be late. So you're just going to have to eat something else and clean that up so we won't' have ants."

Aidou sighed heavily.

He disappeared from the room and returned with a mop and bucket.

Zero stood in the doorway bidding his lover farewell. He pressed a soft kiss to Aidou's full lips. "See you this evening."

Aidou nodded, closing his eyes when Zero caressed his cheek. "See you this evening."

Zero released the elfin vampire and descended the steps. He turned, remembering something. "And don't forget your umbrella. The weatherman says it's supposed to pour today." He waved and strode to his motorcycle.

Half an hour later, Aidou stood in the clearing dense smoke staring at the pancake that was burnt beyond recognition. "Shit." Figuring cooking himself a breakfast was a lost cause, he decided to go to bed and rest up for school.

* * *

Aidou jerked awake, eyes instantly finding the numbers on his clock. 11:30 a.m. His eyes widened. He was late! He hopped out of the bed using his superior speed to make the bed and find an outfit. After a short shower, he bolted out of the house, a piece of toast in his mouth, his bento box (Zero always fixed his lunch) in one hand, his keys in the other, and his backpack slung over his shoulder.

Locking the door to their townhouse, he dashed to his Audi, throwing everything on the passenger seat before cranking the car and peeling out of the driveway. He made it on campus in less than ten minutes, bringing the car to a screaming stop. He jumped out of the car. He opened the door to his first class, sighing when the professor noticed him.

"You're late Mister Aidou." The elderly man stated nonchalantly. "Have a seat."

Aidou walked up the steps leading to his seat, looking down at his fellow classmates.

The professor stood. "Now class… shall ve begin your chapter seven test." After the ten page test was give to all ten students the professor turned on the timer. "Begin."

Aidou handed in his test 15 minutes before the timer went off, confident that he would get a perfect mark. So you can imagine his surprise when he saw the 99 on his paper when his professor handed the graded test back to him. He shook his head, blinking to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks. A 99! What the hell? "Professor, why did I get a 99? I answered every question correctly." He scanned the papers with his eyes, detecting no fault in his answers.

The professor nodded. "Ja you did," he stated, "but you failed to answer question 100." He flipped the booklet over, showing Aidou the question on the back of the last page.

Aidou's eyes widened. "But I didn't see it."

The man pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "I am sorry Mister Aidou, but zere are no take backsies in my classroom."

Aidou frowned when the other students chuckled. God he hoped this day did not get any worse.

* * *

Aidou sat down at the outdoor table. It was such a beautiful day, the clouds blocked the sun's rays and the birds were chirping happily, that he decided to eat outside. He opened his bento box, mouth nearly watering at the fired rice, sushi, bok choy salad, and beignets. "Oh yum." He looked in the box, sighing when he discovered the absence of eating utensils. He closed the lid halfway and strode into the cafeteria to get some chopsticks.

After waiting in line for ten minutes he returned. He sat at the secluded table (hopeful that no one would see him) and opened the lid. Fat black ants crawled over and through his food, biting off chunks to take back to their colony. "Noooo!" He growled peevishly and grabbed the bento box, dumping the food in the trashcan. What the fuck was going on? Why was this day shaping up to be so freaking terrible?

Throughout the remainder of the day fate continued to laugh at him. He realized he left his Advance Calculus book at home and received a half point against his record. His chemistry partner mixed the wrong chemical compounds and it exploded in his face. Not only had he been temporarily blinded but he had to take an emergency shower (which spits out 30-60 gallons per minute and stings like a son of a bitch), butt naked.

Aidou strode outside, negotiating his way through the sea of college scholars, just in time to see his car being hooked up to the back of a wrecker. His eyes widened. "No, no, no, no." He ran to the man hooking up his car. "Sir what are you doing? Why are you towing my car?"

The man, a rotund fellow with greasy hair, beady eyes, and wearing a jumpsuit, turned to him, cocking his hat to the side. "You parked in a 'no parking' zone."

"B-but I didn't see that—you see I was late and I just parked anywhere I could," he tried to explain hoping the man at least sympathized with him and let him off easy.

The man gave him an apathetic gaze. "Sorry kid, that ain't my problem. You want your car back you go to the impound lot." He finished hooking up the car and strode away, climbing into the wrecker.

Aidou watched with incredulous eyes as the man drove away, growling when the campus security guard handed him a ticket. He snatched the ticket and cursed a blue streak under his breath. He glared up at the sky. It seemed that the cosmic deities had it out for him today. They were probably laughing their asses off. Just as he was thinking that the worst was over, a clap of thunder echoed through the air and a sudden downpour decided to rub salt in the wound. Aidou's eyes narrowed as the rain pelted his body, drenching him. He sighed heavily, wanting to cry. Wasn't this just fucking great?

* * *

Zero pulled his motorcycle up the driveway, finding his lover sitting on the steps preceding the front door. He hopped off his motorcycle, letting out his umbrella before taking off his helmet. Why the hell was Aidou sitting in the rain? And where was his car? He strode to his mate, holding the umbrella out to shield him from the rain. Aidou looked adorable, even when he looked like someone had botched an attempt at drowning him. However, the resultant glower the small noble gave him stayed his tongue. He used his key to open the door and entered their home, followed by his mate.

Figuring it was finally safe to talk to Aidou without getting his head bitten off, he closed the door and decided to inquire of what led to his mate's current irritability. "What happened?"

Aidou growled peevishly and started stripping out of his wet clothes, disclosing the details of his heinous day.

Zero listened, keeping his eyes off the adorable ass swaying gracefully in front of him. Even though he was really turned on right now, he knew Aidou was definitely _NOT _in the mood.

"And some fucking halfwit towed Tiffany and I got soaked down to my underwear. And lo and freaking behold after I get home I remember that I lent you my key so you could have one made, because you lost your copy." He shoved the bathroom door open and walked to the large claw-foot bathtub, turning the knobs. He plugged the drain when he got the right temperature and poured lavender scented bath salts into the steaming water.

He turned cracking a slight smile when Zero laid his blue silk pajamas on the counter. He embraced Zero, snuggling his face into the cradle of his neck. "You're the best Zero."

Zero kissed his lover's hair, drinking in the scent of his golden tresses. "I know. Now, how about I fix us some steak and brighten up your day by letting you tie me up in handcuffs and fuck me?"

Aidou's eyes brightened. "I would _really_ like that."

Zero chuckled, kissing his cheek. "I thought you would." He released him, kissing his forehead, before exiting the bathroom.

Aidou strode into the sitting room wearing nothing but boxer briefs. He stopped when he saw Zero sitting on the couch sleeping soundly. He jogged to the kitchen turning off the stove so the steaks wouldn't catch fire. Sighing softly at the charred morsels, he returned to the sitting room.

He sat on the end of the couch, gently tugging Zero down until his head lay in his lap. Aidou smiled softly, combing his fingers through Zero's downy silver locks.

Zero mumbled in his sleep.

Aidou's heart stuttered when Zero's eyes fluttered open and sleepy lavender orbs gazed up at him.

"What happened?" He asked drowsily.

Aidou smiled tenderly at his mate. "You fell asleep."

"Oh."

Aidou restrained him when he tried to move. "I turned the stove off so don't worry." He caressed Zero's cheek. "Go back to sleep."

Zero yawned, revealing his fangs and shifted to his side, until he faced Aidou's belly. He promptly fell asleep.

Aidou watched Zero with curious eyes. Zero _NEVER_ let his food burn and he was always up for sex. His dearest mate must have had an extremely hard day for him to fall asleep while cooking food. He allowed his hands to tenderly trail over his mate's features, adoring the creamy texture of his skin. He smiled softly at the sleeping vampire, the aftereffects of his bad day melting away. Zero was his smile and he always made everything alright in his world.

* * *

**Yosh! I hope you enjoyed this little chapter. I had a bad day once and yes at the end of the day I did cry. Anyhow, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and if you do Read and Review. Oh and for all of those that did review: ARIGATOU!**

**Ciao ^.^**


	12. Snowy Night Adventures

**Hi me amigos! Here comes another chapter. I hope you all get a kick out of it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vampire Knight.**

**WARNING: Cross-dressing. Ren's lethal adorableness.

* * *

**

**Snowy Night Adventures**

Zero awakened abruptly when Ren landed on him, after executing a perfect pile driver. He groaned groggily. That was it. There was no way he was letting Ren watch wrestling again.

"Bonsoir papa!" He chirped, snuggling into the covers between the two men.

Zero kissed his son's forehead. "Good evening." He looked over to his Aidou, who was still sleeping serenely. He shifted his attention to the small child nestled close.

"Papa it's snowing." The five-year-old stated, staring up at him with large sapphire eyes.

"Is it?"

Ren nodded. "I saw it when I looked out of the window to look at the moon." He nuzzled Zero's neck, nosing about for blood. "M'hungry papa."

Zero's heart swelled with love when his beloved son looked at him innocently. Wrapping his arms around his son he snuggled him close and used a claw to slice the unblemished side of his neck.

Ren fell upon Zero's neck, feeding greedily, lapping at the blood flowing from the wound until it sealed. He rolled over, sated, blue eyes droopy. "Love you papa." He turned over to regard his sleeping otousan. "Why is tousan still sleeping?"

Zero reached over and thumped Aidou on the forehead, hard enough to leave a slight scarlet mark.

Aidou's eyes flew open. "Zero you jerk!" He sat up, causing the thick layers of covers to shift, and beamed at his son. "Oh! Good afternoon bijou!" He swept Ren into his arms and embraced him tightly.

"Tousan I'm suffocating!" Ren whined.

Zero leaned over a seductive gleam in his eye. "Good afternoon Hana," he said huskily.

Aidou grinned boyishly. "Good afternoon."

Zero captured Aidou's mouth, sliding his tongue between his mate's rosy lips.

Ren looked up, frowning at them. "Eeew! No pères do not kiss in front of me!" He stated. "I do not want the cooties!" He wriggled out of Aidou's hold but found himself trapped between their bodies.

Zero broke the kiss, smiling adoringly at his mate. "I'll go cook breakfast." He slid from beneath the covers, gliding his feet into his slippers, and pulled on his terry cloth robe.

"Pancakes!" Ren declared.

Zero chuckled lightly, eyes warming when Aidou grinned at him. "Alright." He petted Ren's hair.

Aidou got out of bed. "We'll wash up and be down for breakfast soon."

* * *

Zero lounged on the couch, Aidou in his lap, snuggled close. "I wonder where our little one has gone."

"Ow!" Aidou cried when Ren shot him with a chickpea from his pellet gun. He turned in Zero's lap, glowering at Zero when he chuckled. "Ren what is wrong with you?" He rubbed the red spot on his cheek gingerly. "You know you're in the orange now. One more time and you will be disciplined accordingly."

Ren looked up at his father through his thick lashes, blue eyes contrite. "Je suis désolé otousan. But I am bored."

Zero looked to his son with a disapproving expression. "Boredom is not an excuse for what you just did."

Ren sniffed, looking at his feet sadly. "Je suis désolé." He twiddled his thumbs. "I've finished my lessons, the cats are asleep, and it's snowing outside. I want to play."

Zero swallowed. Ren was an endless battery of energy, which was why they always took him outside so he could burn it off. "Okay, what do you want to play?"

Ren thought briefly. "Cops and robbers."

"Cool!" Aidou blurted exuberantly.

Zero raised an eyebrow at Aidou's outburst.

Aidou blushed sheepishly. "I-I mean okay. Ren-chan you and I will be the tough robbers."

"And papa will be the cop," the small child chirruped, "let's go get the costumes."

Zero watched with amused eyes as the duo bounded off to go rifle through Aidou's costume closet. Why did Aidou have a costume closet? Every year he throws a costume/masquerade party and every time he insists that everyone (including the guests) wears a different getup. Any costumes the guest offered him he kept and hanged them up in the costume closet complete with accessories. So this was why ten minutes later Zero found himself wearing a police uniform complete with badge and fake gun.

Ren and Aidou wore identical black stripped shirts, black pants, hats, and masks. Both carried sacks over their shoulders. "Okay let's play!" They disappeared into the kitchen while Zero hid in the foyer.

* * *

"Alright Shorty McGee we've got the cash now let's vamoose."

"Okay Babyface." Ren giggled at his otousan's facial expression and weird accent. They exited the kitchen and ran through the sitting room.

Zero hopped out from behind the staircase, fake gun in hand. "Freeze police!" He winced when Ren kicked him in the shin, hard.

The two 'criminals' bolted down the hallway.

Zero chased the duo through the entire house, pursuing them through the nook and crannies of their basement, before cornering them in Aidou's study.

Ren stood on Aidou's oak desk, stuffed bag in hand.

"Hands in the air!" Zero commanded. He couldn't help but think of how sexy Aidou looked in his robber costume and those form fitting pants. He decided to convince the little noble to wear that costume in the morning.

Ren looked down at his otousan. "What do we do now Babyface?"

Aidou looked to Zero. "You'll never take me alive copper!" He drew his 'gun' and Zero shot him with several chickpeas.

"Oh no." Aidou staggered, dropped the bag full of money, and fell to the floor, coughing dramatically. "Avenge me Shorty."

"Well Shorty McGee?"

Ren dropped his bag and held his hands up in surrender. "I'm done."

Aidou frowned and opened his eyes. "Ren! We were supposed to die together."

Ren shrugged, biting his bottom lip. "But the chickpeas hurt tousan."

Zero chuckled down at the sputtering noble. "Dead men don't talk Hana."

Aidou grumbled beneath his breath. "Fine." He returned to the laying position and closed his eyes, albeit with his brow knitted.

Zero 'cuffed' Ren. "Okay kid, you're going to the big house. Your sentence is eating your vegetables at lunch." He looked over his shoulder at the small noble on the floor. "Come on Babyface."

Aidou hopped to his feet and followed them out of the room, smiling softly when Zero scooped Ren up and sat him on his shoulders. Zero and Ren were his entire universe.

* * *

The family sat at the table eating a healthy lunch of ham sandwiches and a fruit salad.

Ren swallowed a cherry. "Can we play Knights next?" He took a swallow of apple juice. "I could be the brave knight and papa you could be the evil lord that takes my princess, tousan of course."

Aidou frowned, indignation showing on his beautiful features. "Why do I have to be the princess?"

Ren scrutinized him. "Papa is so tall and you would fit the dresses perfectly tousan."

Aidou glowered at the child. Sometimes he wondered if Ren had Zero's blood in him, because of that smart mouth. Later he stood in the makeshift castle dressed in a pink, frilly, hoop dress complete with a crown on his head and a frown on his face. This was such bullshit. He yelped when Zero, dressed in full medieval garb complete with dark cape, scooped him up.

"Unhand me villain," he commanded, in his most girlish voice.

Zero stifled a laugh. "You are mine now. Your precious knight cannot save you." He threw the 'princess' over his shoulder and ran, despite Ren's 'protests'. He dumped Aidou in the closet in the sitting room.

Aidou pushed the dress down, frowning at the lace and frills surrounding him. "I can't believe you guys made me ooohh!" He purred when Zero grabbed his ass.

"Z-Z-Zero we're playing knights."

Zero licked Aidou's neck a hand finding its way under Aidou's dress. "So?"

Aidou shuddered. "So, our five-year-old son is searching for us."

"So?" He tongued his preferred bite site, causing Aidou to nearly melt.

"So," he grabbed a fistful of Zero's hair, "he could…" He melted into the fiery kiss Zero planted on his lips. "What if-?" He guided Zero's hand under his dress to his crotch, moaning hotly as Zero stroked his growing arousal. "Oh my…f…uck." He moaned when Zero squeezed him just short of the point of pain. "What if he caught us?"

"He won't." Zero stated before planting a kiss to Aidou's mouth.

The door flew open and Ren stood there, sword in hand. "Come out and face me Dark Knight."

Zero (who was thankful for his lightning fast reflexes) crawled out of the closet, swishing his cape. "I am here little knight. If you want your princess you will have to fight me." He nodded to Aidou, who was still trying to fix his askew crown.

Ren twirled his sword. "Fine, but you also have to defeat my two lieutenant knights."

Zero glanced at the two cats, both of whom wore a newspaper pirate hat and bored expressions. "Then feel the sting of my blade."

Aidou watched with amusement as his mate and son used their 'swords' to fight, moving around the entire room. After a hard fight Ren landed the "fatal blow".

Zero stumbled over the ottoman (not on purpose) and fell, playing dead.

Aidou hopped out of the closet. "Oh my prince you saved me." He scooped Ren up and pressed a kiss to his son's cheek, tousling his shaggy white-blonde hair.

Ren giggled gladly. "Tousan you look très assez."

Zero opened an eye. "He sure does." He climbed to his feet.

They played for hours, through Ren's naptime until the snowing stopped.

* * *

Ren looked out of the bay window in the sitting room. "It stopped snowing." He started to dance a little jig, hopping up and down. "Let's go out and play in the snow mes pères!"

Aidou's fangs showed when he yawned. "Okay."

The two adults stood reluctantly. If they stopped playing now he would just wake them up super early tomorrow morning.

"Go put your winter clothes on," Zero instructed.

"Okay!" He scampered from the room.

Aidou moaned. "He's going to play us to death," Aidou deadpanned, "I'm telling you Zero if we don't get out now we won't survive."

Zero chuckled at his mate's dark expression. "Well, I hope we do, I want to fuck you later."

Aidou's cheeks dusted scarlet and he reached over to squeeze Zero's manhood through his jeans. "After we take a nap, I need you at peak performance."

It was Zero's turn to blush.

* * *

Later the two adults sat in their backyard, bundled up in their thick coats, watching as Ren put the finishing touches on his snowman. "He is so adorable Hana," Zero whispered to the small noble cuddled close to him.

Aidou smiled proudly. "He really is, but then again like father like son."

The two shared a passionate kiss.

Aidou broke the kiss to eye his son after a snowball collided with his coat. He jumped to his feet. "So you have thrown down the gauntlet small one. Well, my teammate and I—" He and Zero always played on teams during snowball fights (of course Kaname, Yuki, or Kaien teamed up with Ren).

"Actually I'm on Ren's team this time."

Aidou gasped dramatically. "What's this? A double agent? You shall pay!"

Moments later Aidou sat behind his fort of snow (a seven foot structure in shape of a castle) a large pile of snowballs at his disposal.

Zero looked at his son after going over their strategy. Aidou was undefeated in snowball fights and none of their strategies had worked so far. "Ready Private?"

Ren nodded. "Yes Skipper."

"Fire!" They began hurling snowballs at Aidou's fort.

Aidou retaliated.

They hurled barrages of snowballs at each other back and forth, damaging and finally destroying each other's forts.

Aidou looked at his demolished fort. What the hell? "You have destroyed my fort." He blew out a breath,causing a puff of smoke.

Zero smiled triumphantly. "We outnumber you Hana team. Do you surrender?"

Aidou squared his shoulders. "That's Reigning Champion of the Snowball Fights to you. And you want to know if I surrender?" Utilizing his speed he threw a snowball that hit Zero square in the face. His eyes widened. Oh shit. "Never!" He turned and fled across the yard, snow crunching beneath his thick boots.

Zero wiped the cold white slush from his face. "Come on Private we've got him on the run!" He was going to beat Aidou at snow wars, because he was fed up with enduring his mate's victory dances.

The vampires sprinted across the yard scooping up handfuls of snow and hurling them as they ran. He turned when he formed enough snowballs. Gracefully he dodged the volley of snowballs from his competitors and hurled one that hit Ren, knocking the child on his back.

Ren coughed theatrically. "Avenge me papa."

Zero turned to look at his mate who bounced a snowball in his hand.

"You only have one snowball left," Aidou stated, a slightly evil smirk on his face.

Zero smirked. "I only need one to defeat you Hanabusa."

Aidou grinned. "Headshot wins the fight?"

Zero nodded in concurrence. "Deal."

Aidou dodged Zero's assault and hurled a snowball. When his first assault was avoided he hurled his second snowball, catching Zero dead in the face. He let out a whoop. "Whoo! Yeah! In your face! I'm still the champion." He shook his butt at them. "Nice try you two, but guess what?"

Zero and Ren stared at him with annoyed eyes.

"I'm still the champion!"

Zero sighed. "Careful Hana, or I'll sleep through the entire day."

Aidou grew quiet, remembering his and Zero's plans for the day.

"Okay honey. Let's go drink some hot chocolate before I freeze to death."

Ren hopped up and down, enthusiastically."Yes! Hot chocolate. I love the little marshmallows because I imagine them as cloud sprites that have lost their way home and find their way into my hot chocolate. They beg me to get them out before they melt but I drink them instead because they taste so good," he said, a hint of sadism in his tone.

Zero and Aidou shared a sideways glance. Ren really did have a big imagination. Sometimes, Zero really did worry about Ren.

* * *

After hot chocolate and dinner they settled on the couch to watch a movie.

Aidou paused the movie, much to Ren's protest. "I'm going to go see if papa is done popping the popcorn." He stood and departed to the kitchen. He found Zero sprinkling salt on the large bowl of popcorn, three glasses of berry juice on the counter.

"Grab the glasses will you love?"

Aidou obeyed, blushing hotly when Zero stole a kiss and palmed his ass with his free hand.

"Love ya."

Aidou smiled shyly. "Love you."

Moments later they sat on the large sofa, Ren between them, eating popcorn while watching the movie. Zero moaned when Aidou asked another question. "Hana why are you asking so many questions? Haven't you seen this movie before?"

Aidou shook his head. "No, I had a research paper remember."

"Oh yeah, well I'm not telling you so just watch the movie."

Ren stopped eating when Zero stopped scooping handfuls of popcorn out of the bowl and Aidou's questions ceased. He glanced to his otousan and then to his papa, finding both men sound asleep. He pressed the pause button and sat the remote on the coffee table. He rose from the couch and strode to the linen closet. He opened the door and closed it after finding a suitable blanket. He returned to the sofa, dragging the blanket behind himself. After making sure their heads were situated correctly so they wouldn't catch cricks in their necks, soft pillows supported their heads, and their limbs were placed so they wouldn't go numb he covered his two daddies with the blanket. Crawling under the warm cover he unfroze the movie and watched it with rapt attention, eating his popcorn contentedly.

* * *

**Whooo! Here comes another chapter back at ya. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and if you do please feel free to let me know with a review. Anyhow to my reviewers and readers I want to say THANK YOU for supporting my little gaggle of oneshots. I hope you are enjoying them.**

**Ciao ^_^**


	13. Adventures in Babysitting

**Hello ol' chaps! Here comes another chapter back at you.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight because if I did, Zero and Aidou would be together and having lots of hot man sexing.**

**Warning: Not much. Ren's cuteness. Brief sex scene. Fluff. Comedy.**

**This popped into my head when I remembered the weekend I had to keep my niece (dubbed the little monster at the time). Needless to say the child was a freaking tornado. Enough of my rambling, onto the story!

* * *

**

**Adventures in Babysitting**

"Are you sure about this?" Aidou asked dubiously.

Zero nodded, looking back at their three-year-old son. "Yeah."

Aidou had won a trip to the mountains through a local contest that he ''just decided'' to enter. They were going to a special resort that had a strict ''No children allowed'' policy. They were going to be absent for four days. So that meant that they would have to spend four days away from their beloved son.

"Yuki will be able to handle Ren if she follows the list," he reassured his dubious mate. He loved Ren, truly he did, but they had a chance to go on a retreat and he would be damned if they stayed home because Aidou was unsure of Yuki's babysitting skills.

Aidou sighed and nodded resignedly. "I wish he could come."

Zero nodded, using the rearview mirror to look at their son, who was playing with Mr. Bearington. "You should probably be more worried about the kennel we left the cats in."

Yuki opened the door and beamed at them. "Hi you guys!" She embraced them and looked down sweetly at the small child. "Hi Ren!"

Ren beamed up at his 'auntie'. "Bonjour obasan!" He entered Yuki's humble apartment, dragging his favorite plush toy behind him.

She stepped aside to let the two men enter, luggage and all. "He seems awfully chipper for a child whose dads are going away for four days."

Aidou grinned slyly. "We said that we're returning with presents."

"Ah."

"Okay," Zero said, "where do I put the luggage?"

"In the guestroom."

Zero exited the room, Ren hot on his heels.

Aidou smiled at Yuki. "Okay," he reached in his pocket to produce a sheet of paper, "this is _The List. _It's basically a set of rules I composed to help you survive. Please follow it, because well… your life will be a lot easier."

Zero and Aidou sang their son to sleep, nuzzling his neck.

Aidou kissed his sleeping son's forehead. "We will see you soon bijou." He swallowed the lump in his throat. Today was the first time he would be separate from their son for more than a day. After tucking their son and watching him sleep tranquilly for a while longer and bidding Yuki farewell the two were soon on their way to a much needed vacation.

* * *

Yuki curled up on the couch to read the list Aidou composed. 'The List' went as follows"

1). Only 2 sweets a day. If you give him more you will regret it.

2). Make sure he eats at least one serving of vegetables a day. Zero insists upon this.

3). Make sure he brushes his teeth, fangs, and washes his face thoroughly.

4). Bedtime is at 5:30am.

5). Read bedtime stories to him. Beatrix Potter is in the backpack. He should promptly fall asleep after 2 stories.

6). Do not lose Ping, his red rubber ducky, or bath time will be HELL!

7). Ren-chan desires a little blood and life force every day. He doesn't have fangs so you will need to put it in his fruit juice.

8). 10 pm is nap time.

9). Ren is being potty trained. Promptly take him when he announces he has to go or he will pull down his pants and pee in anything that resembles a pot. He is unashamed of public urination. Zero wrote this rule.

10). He has a penchant for throwing hard objects. He is accurate.

11) If he gets fussy and starts to cry a lot just pop in Poombah. The show is a nerve-grating debacle of grossly cute and colorful fluffy remote control puppets singing senseless songs, but it works.

12). He likes to run through the house naked after bathing. Be quick drying him off. … Well in your case just close the door or bribe him with cookies.

13). Ren has piano lesion 4 times a week. Find someone who knows how to play, preferably someone he is familiar with. Strangers will be promptly bitten. You know what, just call Kaname-sama.

14). Keep him on his harness in public areas.

15). DO NOT fall asleep while he is awake. You WILL live to regret it.

16). Play his soothing sounds CD or he will not be able to sleep.

17). Practice his etiquette every day. Again you should call someone to teach him.

Yuki frowned at the paper. Hey, she had etiquette. Well, she had manners.

18). It is important that you play with him every day.

19). You must take him outside to appease his curiosity. Believe me this will save you a lot of annoyance.

20). **IMPORTANT: **DO NOT I repeat DO NOT allow him to see where you keep the sugar! You will find yourself sitting in the middle of the floor curled into the fetal position or pulling your hair out if you do not.

She raised any eyebrow. Aidou made it seem like Ren was some kind of monster. How bad could the kid be?

* * *

Aidou's eyes widened when he saw the suite assigned to them. It was fucking huge and sinfully decadent. He toured the suite (which was large and came with all sorts of amenities). He listened with glee as Zero named off the services that they would enjoy during their stay. "Wow! I love this place!" How could he not love a hotel that so happened to have a shop inside it that sold gourmet desserts (including pocky). He got a running start, jumped, and landed heavily on the bed, bouncing a little.

Zero climbed into bed, straddling his mate.

"Just think my love; you can fuck me without being wary of any unforeseen interruptions." He allowed a hand to travel down Zero's spine, pulling the man atop him.

Zero's nostrils flared. "And you can scream all you want." He licked Aidou's petal soft lips, a hand travelling down to stroke his side.

Aidou purred. "Mmmm. Then what say we start enjoying our no hassles fucking," he replied huskily. A naughty hand trailed to Zero's perfectly taut mounds, giving them a squeeze.

Zero grinned and leaned down, devouring the small blonde's full lips.

* * *

Everything went smoothly until the night Kaname was supposed to come over and conduct Ren's piano lesson. The two decided to wrestle and after a long struggle Yuki prevailed (she had been doing high impact yoga for two months now).

She jumped up, giving an exuberant whoop. "Whooo! I am the winner Ren-chan," she exclaimed to the child lying on the floor. "You gave me trouble grasshopper but you are still nothing but the student and I am the teacher." She allowed herself a small victory dance.

Ren pouted at her before tottering out of the room.

She grinned and laid on the floor to watch television.

Ren peeped around the corner. His obasan was watching television. In one of his chubby little hands was a durable toy steering wheel. He frowned and walked to her. After aiming he threw the heavy toy. The toy collided with the back of Yuki's head.

Yuki yelped, stars dancing in her vision.

Kaname raised an eyebrow when Yuki answered the door holding a cold pack to the back of her head.

Ren looked up from his place in the corner. "Ojisama!"

Kaname smiled, wrapping his arms around the child. "Hello my little one."

Ren looked up at his uncle, sapphire eyes sparkling mirthfully. "Bonjour ojisama!"

Kaname's heart melted. Ren was so adorable. He allowed himself to be led towards the corner where the black keyboard lay.

"Are you going to teach me my piano lessons, jisama?"

Kaname lifted the tiny child, carrying him the rest of the journey to the keyboard.

The two played beginner compositions such as Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star and went over the different keys. After an hour of practicing, Kaname commended Ren on his performance. The pureblood decided to stay a few more hours, spending time with the two. They ate pizza and watched Pokémon.

Ren yawned tiredly, leaning on his 'uncle'. He looked up at the pureblood. "May I come stay with you ojisama? Obasan couldn't boil water if her life depended on it."

Yuki frowned at the child.

Kaname clicked his tongue. "Now, now Ren-chan that wasn't a nice thing to say."

Ren looked up at him, features nonplussed. "But that's what otousan says."

Yuki's eyes widened. "What?"

Ren patted Yuki's thigh as a consoling gesture. "Do not feel sad 'basan, otousan always burns the pancakes." Ren shifted his attention to his 'uncle'. "May I please stay with you jisama?"

Kaname chuckled. "But your daddies said you must stay with your obasan."

Ren pouted. "But it's okay if I stay with you. S'il vous plaît ojisama?" He pleaded, looking up at Kaname with wavering blue eyes.

Sadly even the great pureblood prince was no match for Ren's infamous puppy dog pout. "Alright, get your things."

Ren whooped gleefully, clapping his hands, and disappeared down the hall.

Yuki smiled slyly at the pureblood. "Softy."

Kaname pretended not to hear her.

* * *

The hotel room was empty its occupants deciding to go elsewhere. The private hot tub was currently inhabited by the couple. Two half-empty wineglasses sat abandoned next to the hot tub surrounded by discarded clothing.

Aidou sat atop his mate, hands gripping the flagstone paved ground as he bounced. A rose pink hue colored his cheeks, his teeth worried his bottom lip as he tried to smother the shouts of ecstasy clawing at his throat. "Mmf, Ze…ro."

Zero's whose face was equally red growled lowly and gazed at his mate, lavender eyes darkened with lust. So long. It had been so long since they made love without caution. "Fuck," he grunted, the delicious sensation of Aidou's tight, wet, canal constantly massaging his hard cock setting his senses aflame. "Hana." He wrapped his arms around his mate, drawing him close to press a kiss to his soft lips.

"So good Zero." He moaned into the kiss gasping sharply when he hit both their sweet spots.

Aidou's cell phone, which lay behind Zero, rang shrilly. "Ignore it," Zero said between pants.

Aidou let out a cry when Zero's cock slammed into his prostate. "But what if it's about Ren?"

Zero's eyes cleared as he sobered slightly. "Fine," he complained.

Aidou grasped the phone, after wiping his hand. "Hello?" After Yuki informed them that Ren was going to stay with Kaname, he turned the phone off and returned it to its former place. He grinned at Zero. "You know, even though that was inconvenient, it was actually a good thing." He ground his bottom against Zero's hips.

Zero let out a strangled cry, voice rising in pitch.

"I get to fuck you longer, now," he whispered huskily in his mate's ear.

* * *

Kaname laid Ren in the large bed, having read the list carefully. He turned on the Soothing _Sounds_ CD in the slot of the radio and pressed the play button. Nearly inaudible sounds of various animals drifted from the radio's speakers. "Good day Ren-chan." He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the child's forehead. He turned to leave.

"Ojisama."

Kaname turned to him. "Yes?"

Ren fiddled with the covers, looking up at the pureblood with unsure eyes. "Tousan usually reads to me."

"Oh," Kaname said softly. This was the absolute first time he had the opportunity to take care of Ren and he was going to make sure he did it right.

"My book is in my backpack."

Kaname searched Ren's pack (one of five large suitcases), fishing out the thick book. He regarded the large photo of Peter Rabbit sitting in a flower patch on the front. "Beatrix Potter." He sat in the chair next to the bed.

Ren sat up. "Why are you way over there jisama? Otousan reads to me and papa snuggles me." Ren looked up at him with an inquiring expression. "There is only one of you can you do both?"

Kaname nodded, holding back an amused smile. "I think so."

He snuggled Ren and cracked open the book. He read the tale of Flopsy, Mopsy, and Cottontail. He was halfway through The Tale of Pig Robinson when he realized that Ren was asleep. Smiling faintly he closed the voluminous book and got to his feet. He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his nephew's forehead. "Sleep tight little one." He placed the book on the night stand and moving gracefully, he exited the room.

He shut the door and strolled down the extensive hall, opening the door to find his bedmate lying on his side, the sheets pooling around his waist.

"How is he doing?" He inquired, deep voice rumbling softly.

Kaname disrobed completely and strode into the bathroom, beckoning his lover. It was 1:00pm by the time Kaname turned in and after a day of making love (and napping in between) he lay in the bed. He sighed contentedly, sated.

* * *

Thirty minutes later the door creaked open and Ren peeped into his uncle's spacious room. He opened the door to allow himself enough room and slinked in. He got a running start, jumped into the air, and landed on Kaname knees first.

Kaname's eyes flew open. What the hell?

"Ren-chan what is it?" A deep voice asked.

Ren looked at the owner of the voice with wide eyes. "Ojisan?"

Kaname gazed at the small child with a sheepish expression on his face. Oh shit. The secret was out.

Quickly getting over the shock he began bouncing on the bed, demanding food and a bath.

Later came bath time.

Kaname read the label of the bubble bath, Earth Mother, and poured it into the running water.

Ren, who stood behind him, butt- naked spoke, "where's Ping?"

Kaname handed him the red rubber ducky. "Here you are, now in the tub you go." He lifted Ren from the tiled floor and plopped him into the water, the layer of bubbles covering his tiny body up to his belly.

Ren splashed in the water, giggling and blowing handfuls of suds in the air.

Kaname flipped through a magazine casually.

After many minutes of splashing, Ren regarded the pureblood. "Jisama."

He glanced up from his magazine. "Yes?"

"I need you to help me."

Kaname raised an eyebrow inquiringly.

Ren sighed and decided to elaborate. "With taking a bath. I'm only three, I can't do it on my own," he answered near patronizing.

Kaname gave him a stern look and knelt next to the bathtub, taking up the wash towel on the edge. "So how do I give you a bath?"

Ren gave him an incredulous look. His ojisama was kidding right? "You are smart jisama."

Kaname smiled gratefully at the child. "Thank you Ren-chan."

"But," he continued, "you should know how to give me a bath, since you obviously give yourself one every day."

Kaname nearly frowned at the child's tart tongue. He should have known the child would have a smart mouth with the company he kept. After bathing Ren he lifted him from the tub, shirt soaking, sleeves rolled up. He swathed Ren in a large fluffy towel, lifting him after he finished drying him off.

Ren shoved his hand in Kaname's face. "I'm ally pruny jisama."

Kaname's eyes widened and he feigned fear. "Oh no Ren-chan! You're turning into a prune. What am I going to do? What will I tell your fathers when they come home and find a prune instead of their adorable Ren-chan?"

Ren giggled merrily, nuzzling Kaname's nose. "Silly jisama. I'm not turning into a prune. It's impossible."

Kaname wiped the invisible sweat from his brow. "Whew. Then I'll still be able to do this!" He tickled Ren furiously, enjoying the shrill giggles erupting from the small child. He stopped, waiting until the child had regained his breath to lean down and nuzzle his nose. "Come now child let's get you dressed, your ojisan is waiting on us."

Ren had a full night. After finger-painting with Akatsuki, playing cops and robbers, and exploring a section of the forest behind Kuran manor he sat snuggled next to his Uncle Kaname. He sighed impatiently. "Are you done drawing me yet jisan?"

Kain nodded. "Almost, now stay still o chibi."

Ren squirmed from side-to-side. "Oshikko shitai."*

"Hold on."

Ren repeated himself once. He continued to squirm in an effort to hold his water, scanning the room for anything resembling a toilet. Frowning he stood and ran to the potted plant in the corner.

The two uncles glanced up just in time to see him unzip his pants. "Rule nine. Ren wait." It was too late because the child had already pulled out his penis and began to urinate in the plant.

Kaname thinking quickly dashed to the child, picked him up and started towards the bathroom careful not to let the stream of pee get on his bare feet. His phone rang. He growled, stopping momentarily to pick up the phone and answer it. "Hello?" He continued to run with the child.

"Kaname-sama? It's me Hanabusa." He languished atop his mate, enjoying the intimacy of skin-to-skin contact.

"Oh." He continued to run with Ren going for the nearest bathroom, urine wetting his pants. Good lord what did Ren drink to make him pee so much? He gagged on the strong smell wafting to his nose.

"Is Ren being a good boy? "

"Yes."

"Can we talk to Ren?" Zero asked, caressing Aidou's back.

Kaname looked at Ren. "Sure, give me a minute." He plopped Ren, who had finished his business, on the toilet. "Here he is." He handed Ren the phone, kneeling to strip the child of his pants.

Aidou put the phone on loudspeaker.

"Hello mes pères!" Ren said cheerily.

Both men smiled at hearing their son's voice. "Hi Ren-chan!" Aidou said, matching Ren's cheer.

"Are you having fun?" Zero asked, masking a gasp when Aidou shifted, stimulating him in the right spot.

Ren nodded. "Yes!" His expression changed to one of seriousness. "When are you coming home? I miss you both. I miss papa's cooking. Obasan burnt the crepes and the hotdogs and I had to eat cereal for breakfast. Then we wrestled, she's strong."

Zero chuckled. He would probably be right if he said Ren had gotten revenge on Yuki.

"Now, I am at ojisama's and he thought I was going to turn into a prune after bath time." He began to giggle.

"Did he now?" Aidou asked, just as amused as his son.

"Hai!"

Kaname discarded Ren's dirtied pants, then his socks. Ren didn't forget anything.

"We finger painted and played cops and robbers."

The two listened as their son described his night, chuckling at the funny points. "So it sounds like you're having fun."

Ren nodded, looking up at his 'uncle' with happy eyes. "Jisama and jisan were in the same bed and it smelled fu—"

Kaname took the phone from the child before he could divulge anything else. "Okay, go get ready for bed Ren-chan." He laughed sheepishly. "If I have any business, I will notify you and take him to Kaien's."

The two shared a glance. "Okay." Zero answered. "Good bye."

Aidou looked up at Zero when he heard the dial tone. "You don't think that-?"

Zero shook his head, brow furrowed. Were Kaname and Akatsuki sleeping together?

Aidou sighed. "Zero I miss my petit bijou."

"Me too."

* * *

Ren bounded into his 'grandfather's' arms. "Jiisan!"

Kaien hugged the child tightly, drawing away to nuzzle his nose. He threw Ren into the air, smiling when Ren giggled. "How is my o-chibi?"

Ren tugged at Kaien's long ponytail, rooting for blood.

Kaname strode gracefully into the Chairman's summer home, Ren's suitcases in tow. "Sorry about the inconvenience."

Kaien placed Ren on the floor, petting his soft white-blonde hair. "Are you kidding? Taking care of my Ren-chan is no inconvenience."

"Sayonara ojisama." He bowed his head politely.

Kaien smiled warmly at the pureblood, bidding him farewell. He closed the front door and turned to his grandson. "Now, do you want to help ojiisan bake a cake?"

Ren's eyes lit up. "Oui! Oui!" He skipped behind his grandfather following him to the kitchen where various ingredients were placed on the counter.

Kaien sat Ren on the counter, turned on some jaunty pop music, and went about preparing the cake.

Ren sang to the song, standing up to dance on the counter, giggling joyfully when Kaien danced with him. "Sofu what are you doing?" He asked as Kaien stretched his arms in front of himself and began moving them up and down.

Kaien shook his hips. "It's called the monkey." He laughed when Ren mimicked him. After placing the rest of the dry ingredients in the large mixing bowl he opened one of the bottom cabinets and retrieved the sugar (he should have read _The List_) and poured a few cups into the batter.

After baking the cake they ate a few slices and sat down to watch an animated movie.

Kaien awakened to find the living room perfectly fine but Ren absent. "Ren!" He called. He jogged to the kitchen, stopping short at the sight.

Ren sat on the floor pouring sugar down his throat.

"Oh shit."

Ren put the container down, pupils dilating, sugar rushing through his system.

Kaien stared at the child in horror as he literally zipped off the walls in a blur and streaked past him, knocking over everything in his path. "Oh my god." He pursued Ren, tripping over a fallen plant and conking his head on the floor. "Ren!"

* * *

Toga walked into the house, raising an eyebrow at the sight. Kaien sat in the floor, mummified by toilet paper with the results of mayhem surrounding him; watching with wide eyes as Ren bounced on the couch, squealing shrilly. He walked to his partner. "You alright?"

Kaien looked up at him with harried eyes. "That is not a child Toga, that is a five on the Fujita scale. He's been going nonstop for four hours."

Toga stood and strode to the bouncing child.

"Oh," bounce, " hello Toga-jii." He continued bouncing.

Toga grabbed the bouncing boy, lay him across his lap when he sat down, pulled down his pants, and spanked him.

Ren's eyes widened and he started crying stridently, tears cascading down his cheeks. He sat up, wiping his eyes, when Toga finished. "Why did you spank me?" He said, blue eyes full of tears.

"Because you terrorized your sofu and made a mess. Now go to the corner," he ordered, pointing to said corner.

Ren pouted, tear tracks staining his cherubic cheeks, dragged to the corner, and sat down folding his legs.

"You will stay in that corner until I say otherwise and no cookies or cake for you after dinner," he decreed sternly. He walked to Kaien, bending down to unwrap his head and hands.

"You're my hero Toga!"

Toga rolled his eye, blushing when Kaien glomped him.

"My big strong…" He leaned over to whisper vulgar things into his ear before kissing the blushing man's cheek.

After the house was clean Kaien looked at the tiny child sitting in the corner. "Can't he come out from time-out now?"

"No."

"Please." Kaien pleaded with wavering honey eyes.

Toga caved. He was such a sucker for those honey eyes. "Fine. You're off time-out now."

Ren climbed to his feet and walked to Kaien, mood and expression somber. He gave a bow. "Forgive me for misbehaving ojiisama."

Kaien's heart melted at the sincerity in the child's tone. "Oh I forgive you Ren-chan."

Ren remained solemn. "Do you two still love your Ren-chan?"

Toga and Kaien smiled softly at the child. "Always."

Ren's expression brightened and he hugged their legs.

Toga lifted Ren and cradled him close. "How about after dinner we watch_ Kiki's Delivery Service_?"

Ren nodded, running a hand over the patch over Toga's eye, a sad expression in his blue eyes. "I love you my grandpères."

The two men smiled, hearts melting.

Ren nestled into his slumbering Grandpa Toga's side and closed his eyes, smiling drowsily when one the man's arms came around to encircle his shoulders.

Kaien smiled at the sight of the two and stood. After a few moments of rummaging through the linen closet he returned with a fleece throw and placed it over them. Smiling softly at the adorable scene, he reclaimed his spot on the couch and continued watching the movie.

* * *

Aidou hopped out of the car and jogged to the door, eager to see his son.

Kaien wakened when vampire auras tracked over his senses. He stood, sniffing the delectable odor of grilled steak wafting from the kitchen. He pulled the door open and threw his arms around the two vampires. "Welcome back!"

Zero frowned deeply, pushing the man away. "Stop it."

Kaien drew Aidou closer, a foxy grin crawling across his lips. "You look exceptionally adorable tonight Hanabusa-chan." He put an arm around Aidou and escorted him into the home. He sniffed Aidou's hair. "And you smell delicious too."

Aidou's cheeks colored scarlet and he fidgeted, looking over his shoulder at Zero for help. "Um thank you sir?" The Headmaster was so weird.

Zero rolled his eyes. "Get a room you two." He entered the home, instantly detecting the scent of burgers.

"Back already?"

Zero nodded. "We could have stayed an extra day but Hana wanted to get back to Ren."

Toga stuck his spatula in one of the pockets of his apron. "The little monster is upstairs." He eyed Kaien who was still holding Aidou close. "Kaien give Goldilocks back to Zero."

Kaien frowned disapprovingly. "Do I have to Toga?" He squeezed Aidou, pressing their cheeks together. "He's so adorable I could just eat him up," he purred.

Zero face palmed.

Aidou sputtered, the blush on his cheeks creeping to the rest of his face.

Toga sighed. "Look at him, if he gets any redder he's going to pop a blood vessel. Give him back."

Kaien released Aidou and skipped to his mate, kissing his cheek.

Ren sat up in bed. Keen little ears picked up the voices downstairs. His eyes widened and he leapt from the bed, bolting down the stairs. "Mes pères!" He flung his arms around his parents' legs, purring softly. "I missed you terribly!"

Zero picked the elfin child up, smiling as Ren caressed his and Aidou's faces.

"I am happy you're home now."

The trio nuzzled close, feeling out their bond, indulging in the contact they'd been missing the past few days. "Thanks for taking care of Ren for us," Aidou said gratefully.

Kaien shrugged casually. "No problem."

"Although he did terrorize Kaien for four hours."

Aidou raised an eyebrow, looking down at the child with a promise swimming in his blue eyes. No cookies for Ren. "Rule 20?"

Toga, who bothered to read the list, nodded. "Don't worry though I punished him accordingly."

"Good." Zero said. He kissed Ren.

After retrieving Ren's luggage and bidding the two men farewell, they exited the home.

* * *

An hour later Ren played with his dinosaur toy, making the sound effects as the Tyrannosaurus Rex apparently mauled the brontosaurus.

"He's violent," Zero stated offhandedly, listening to Ren.

"Please! Please help, but T-rex ignored Bronto's cries for mercy and instead evis-ceb-ated# him eating his intestines."

Aidou listened quietly before shaking his head. "Not so much. So did you have fun Ren-chan?"

He nodded vigorously. "Yes, but otousan already asked that question."

Aidou frowned at the child. "Well we want to hear it again."

Ren sighed heavily. "I like staying with obasan because she's funny. She can't cook though. We wrestled and played bingo and went to the ice cream parlor. I ate a lot of ice cream and par-faits. Ojisama's house is so fun mon peres. He read to me, even doing the funny voices. We finger-painted, made mud pies in the forest, and we even played cops and robbers. They were the cops and I was the robber."

Yes! Now was his chance to get the juicy tidbit from his son. "They?"

Zero bumped him with his elbow. He didn't understand why Aidou loved gossip so much.

"Oui. Kaname-jisama and Tsuki-ji."

"Akatsuki was there?"

Ren nodded. "Oui. Did you know they sleep in the same bed?"

Zero and Aidou shared a glance. Aidou grinned slyly. "Really?" He knew it! He knew there was a reason behind the two men's intimate camaraderie.

"I had lots of fun at ojiisama's house. We danced and baked a cake." His brow furrowed. "Mes pères what does 'I'm going to play your skin flute like it's never been played and let you do me doggy style' mean?"

The two male's eyes broadened, cheeks reddening, expressions shocked. Zero swerved, thunderstruck at the child's sudden vulgar vocabulary, and straightened the car shock still new.

"W-where did you hear that?" Aidou, the first to recover, asked.

"Kaien-ojii said it to Toga-ojii. Well he whispered it, but I heard it, because I am a vampire."

Zero grasping at a suitable answer before Aidou decided to scar him for life by telling the truth took in a bracing breath. "It means he wants to love him and play twister later. Now don't you ever, repeat that to anyone. Ever."

Ren nodded, satisfied with his father's answer. "Okay papa."

* * *

Aidou stretched out on the picnic blanket beneath the grand oak tree, eyes on the studded night sky. A cool summer breeze blew past, whipping his hair. A slow smile danced across his rose pink lips when Zero lay beside him and reached for his hand.

Zero grasped Aidou's smaller hand, kissing his knuckles. Their eyes met and held only for a moment but in that moment they lost themselves in each other's loving gaze and lived a lifetime.

Snapping out of the spell Zero's mesmerizing lavender eyes always spun on him he looked to him with concern. "You okay?"

Zero gave a causal shrug and nod. "He's greedy like his otousan," he stated, jibing Aidou lightly.

Aidou rolled his eyed dramatically. "But you're so delicious Zero."

Zero watched Ren run towards them, ice skates in hand.

"I'm ready!"

Aidou strode to the pond and dipped a finger into the liquid, activating his powers. Within mere moments the lake was frozen over by thick layers of ice. After helping the tiny boy into his ice skates and donning his own he escorted him onto the frozen pond where Zero waited patiently.

Ren grasped hold of their hands and they were off.

The two adult males' hearts warmed as they listened to their son's excited giggles. They skated for hours, holding their son's hands as they glided across the ice.

* * *

**Whew! I thought I would never finish this chapter. Anyhow yes this was based on my experience; unfortunately I couldn't send my niece to anyone else. It was hard, but it helped me realize what my sister went through every day. Thankfully now she's a teenager and babysitting her is a cakewalk. However there is the matter of my six year old nephew (dubbed 'The Little Monster). Oh and the rule about sugar, that was real. My sister put my niece (who is thin even though she eats everything in sight) on a no-candy diet and because of the absence of sweeties in her diet she began carrying bagged sugar to school in her backpack and eating it during break. We found that out eight months ago when my mom found the bag in her backpack.**

**Anyhow I hope you guys enjoy this and if you do drop me a line. *Sakura closes eyes and fantasizes about Zero and Aidou doing naughty things in a hot tub then gets woozy from massive nosebleed*. Okay to all my readers and reviewers I want to say THANK YOU! *Sends readers and reviewers Oreo cookies*.**

***Oshikko shitai- I have to go pee**

**#evis-ceb-ated- this is not a typo. Ren is only three in this oneshot so he's going to have trouble saying some words.**

**Ciao ^.^**


	14. Five Reasons

**Whoot! Another chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Vampire Knight.**

**WARNINGS: Fluff.

* * *

**

**5 Reasons Zero Likes Winter**

**5. The snow makes it easier to track Level E's (so he can return home to his little Hana).**

Zero cursed when he lost sight of the Level E and its prey. The E had lost him somewhere between the Red Light District and the Art District. _Think Zero, think… Of course! _The Level E would travel somewhere quiet to eat, somewhere away from human eyes, like most recently fallen ex-humans.

He galloped down the roofs stopping when he came to the entrance of the park. He stopped to check the snow-covered grounds. A smile reached his lips when he saw the obvious indentation of footsteps. He followed the obvious trail, minding the drops of blood when the tracks grew obscure. If it were summer he would have to rely solely on his sense of smell, aura detection, and hearing (when many humans weren't around). Sight always made the Hunt easier.

He swiftly followed the trail through the thick foilage, footfalls hardly making a sound, senses stretched in anticipation. He approached a glade cautiously when he heard growling, smelled the pungency of blood. He stopped when the growling ceased, knowing it felt him.

Patiently he waited until he heard it feeding noisily before dashing into the open and lobbing off a bullet. The Level E lunged into motion but not before the bullet caught it in the shoulder.

Howling it glared at Zero, large amounts of blood coating its bared fangs and oozing down its chin, before charging towards him.

Zero fired two bullets, one embedding in its leg and the other in its chest.

It stopped and fell, turning to ash.

Zero looked at the mutilated corpse it had fed upon and sighed. What had been a woman was nothing but a bloody mess. He sighed. Damn. When he'd first started pursuing the Level E he'd gotten to see her unspoiled. She had looked young, too young to be walking the streets of the Red Light District. She'd probably been a victim of harsh circumstances and had had no other way to keep herself with the necessities except to whore herself out.

Zero turned away from the body. He sighed and holstered his gun, striding back the way came, pulling the thick coat to keep out of the frigid air. He fished his cell phone from his pocket speed-dialing their home number.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby, I'm on my way home."

**4. Aidou's coffee and miso soup.**

Zero opened the door, the scent of miso soup filling his nostrils. After taking off his gear, he strode into the kitchen. He found Aidou stirring the large pot of soup. He wrapped his arms around Aidou's waist from behind, kissing his neck.

Aidou closed his eyes, putting a hand on Zero's. "Glad to see you home." He tilted his head as Zero kissed his neck. "I love you."

Zero smiled predatorily, nuzzling his mate's neck, fangs itching to be embedded in the creamy skin. "Mm-hm."

Aidou turned in Zero's grasp, tilted his head back so he could kiss his mate's chin then bite his bottom lip. Questing hands slowly crept up Zero's bare arms the creamy skin kissing his palms sending tiny electric snaps of up his arms. He loved touching Zero.

Zero pressed a passionate kiss to his mate's lips, fondling the innards of Aidou's mouth with his deft tongue. "I'm going to go take a shower."

Aidou nodded absently, lips inches from Zero's.

Later Zero stood amidst the steam, allowing the hot water to pelt him. A nice long shower was like his meditation. His post Hunt shower helped him calm down, to remember that he had beautiful things in his life and that he was not a monster.

He descended the stairs, grinning when he saw a bowl of steaming miso soup in front of his chair. He sat down in the cushioned chair, giving Aidou a loving gaze when he sat the mug of coffee fixed to his liking (black with two sugar cubes) in front of him. Of course, the only time he got this treatment was after a hunt or Aidou decided to fix miso soup (most of the time it was just coffee).

Zero took a timid sip of coffee. "Mmmm." Aidou made the best coffee.

"So Akatsuki called an hour ago," he started ladling soup into a bowl, "he's having a showing at a local high end art gallery. He wants to know if we'll attend."

Zero nodded. "Sure." He inserted a spoonful of soup into his mouth. Mmmm. Aidou's miso soup was freaking delicious. He didn't know how but the blend of spices were subtle but dazzled the palate. He heaved a sigh. "Dammit."

"What is it?" Aidou asked, sipping his coffee.

"Your miso soup is better than mine."

Aidou's eyes widened as if he'd just been told that vampires could breathe in space. "What? Really? Zero I don't know what to say. Zero what do I say?"

Zero took another sip of soup. Aidou was being a drama queen again. "Hana you didn't win the Oscars so just accept it without a speech."

Aidou pouted at him. "Well thank you jerk."

Zero smiled, reaching over to caress Aidou's hand. Aidou always brought his world back to its rightful orbit. "You're welcome my adorable little nerd." He chuckled when Aidou pouted at him and inserted another spoonful of miso soup into his mouth. After swallowing he gave a content sigh.

**3. Watching Aidou Sculpt Ice.**

It was a marvel to watch. Every time he watched it made him realize just the extent of Aidou's mastery over ice. It was after 2:00 a.m. and Zero sat on the stoop watching Aidou sculpt ice. Ice sculpting was an activity that Aidou performed only late at night in the dead of winter. He observed quietly with amazed eyes.

Aidou concentrated condensing the moisture in the air into a solid block of ice.

He drew his jacket close when a stiff breeze billowed past. Aidou had turned to him.

"What shall I sculpt now love?"

Zero looked around their backyard at the different immaculately carved ice sculptures. "A sakura tree." He smiled at the look Aidou gave him.

"You love to challenge me don't you?"

Zero grinned. He sipped his coffee and leaned against the snow-covered step preceding their back door. He watched as Aidou began to manipulate the block of ice. If he hadn't been an eyewitness he would never have believed that ice could bend, but he now knew it was possible. So there he sat, watching with enthralled eyes as the block of ice literally bent and twisted to Aidou's will.

It was always a delight to see Aidou truly concentrate and watch as he delved into the extensive mastery over his element. The spot between his eyebrows wrinkled and his beautiful face became a picture of focus as he pictured the sakura tree in his mind. Soon the featureless block of ice became a sakura tree complete with leaves and all.

He stood and strode to the center of their backyard, kissing Aidou's cheek and wrapped an arm around his slender waist. "It's beautiful."

Aidou smiled smugly. "Thank you," he answered, obviously pleased with himself.

Zero bopped his head fondly and nuzzled his hair. "Don't let it swell your head any more or you'll have to walk sideways through the door." The subsequent pout and blush combination that claimed Aidou's features were pricelessly adorable.

He gave a tiny smile because of his mate's blush, heart stuttering when the small blonde turned those doll-like eyes on him. Leaning down he captured Aidou's cherry lips before stroking his silky waves. "Come on let's go inside. I'm cold."

They crossed the snow-laden backyard, and entered their home through their back door.

**2. Ice Skating.**

Zero sat on the bank, lacing up his ice skates, checking the blades of both shoes. He glanced up, eyes instantly sifting through the other skaters to watch the small blond gliding across the ice on the other side of the rink. He watched with attentive eyes as Aidou skated, performing a series of perfectly executed triple axels, crossfoot spins, and ended with a perfect landing from a split. He shook his head amusedly when Aidou bowed to the onlookers before the small blonde decided to propel himself in his direction.

"Are you through putting your skates on pokey?" He bent down to thump his mate lightly.

Zero only gave a ghost of a smile, continuing to lace up his shoes. He would tell Aidou that the reason he was always so slow was because he liked to watch him skate, but if he did, well Aidou's ego was currently big enough. He finished and stood, casting a glance around the park. He allowed himself to be tugged by his impatient mate.

"What are you looking for?"

"The sweet potato guy."

Aidou sighed. Honestly he thought Zero only came to the park to skate was for the sweet potatoes. "Can we skate first?"

Zero tightened his hold on Aidou's hand. They started over the ice, gaining speed. Zero stuffed his hands in his pockets, content to watch his mate as he glided over the ice linking a Bohemian spin with a crossfoot spin before turning to find him.

Aidou smiled brightly at him.

Zero gave a tiny grin, heart melting. Zero knew Aidou loved attention and when he skated he loved for Zero to look at him like it was only he that existed on the ice. It was warming to see the child-like happiness that etched the small blonde's features and the subsequent tiny wave.

Aidou turned and began propelling himself over the ice preparing for another series of jumps.

Zero watched as Aidou did a full out back somersault. He landed gracefully before using his momentum to jump into a lay out. Watching quietly, he waited for the onlookers to stop applauding before skating to the little ham. "Showoff." He smirked at the tiny flush-faced blonde, tightening his grip on his hand and sped off towards the opposite side of the rink.

They glided across the ice, carving intricate figures into its glossy surface. Zero gazed at the small vampire skating next to him. Aidou's face was flushed, a look of child-like glee sparkling in his yes, his blonde hair ruffling in the wind. Zero couldn't help but think how sinfully cute Aidou looked in his blue striped earmuffs. When the tiny noble beamed at him his heart skipped and then melted. He loved Aidou more than life.

After skating for a while longer they stopped and decided to get a sweet potato from the vendor. Later they sat on a park bench with a wide view of the people gliding across the sleek surface of the ice.

Zero shook his head at Aidou when the blonde took a bite of the soft innards of the spud before blowing it. "Ow! Hot!"

Zero chuckled softly, watching as his mate fanned his mouth.

"Zero don't laugh."

Zero wrapped an arm around Aidou's waist. He leaned on the park bench, staring at the humans skating, slowly consuming his sweet potato. His gaze shifted to his mate when he felt him tug on his sleeve. "Yes my love?" He noticed the lack of sweet potato in Aidou's paper towel.

"Can I have the rest of your sweet potato?" He asked sweetly.

"No." Zero drew the sweet potato protectively to him. However his resolve quickly crumbled when it came under the assault of those gorgeous azure blue eyes. Sighing he took a large bite and handed Aidou the remainder.

**1. Cuddling with Hana **

It was snowing. Hard. A bracing wind whipped by, driving the snow through the air adding to the already four inches of snow coating the streets. A lone figure strode through the barrage of wind-driven snowflakes.

Zero cursed silently as he trudged through the unforgiving weather. He walked with his head down, face snuggled into the high collar of his thick coat, a paper bag held in an arm. His teeth chattered when a frigid blast of wind roared into him, chilling him to the bone and causing the snowflakes to feel like tiny daggers pricking his exposed skin. This was the last time he dropped by a store on his way from his job when it was snowing. Aidou owed him so much right now.

He looked up, latching onto Aidou's aura and carefully ascended the step to their townhouse. Reaching in his pocket he found his key and hastily used it to open the door. Pervasive heat welcomed him when he entered the foyer. He set the bag on the floor and began unbuttoning his coat. "I'm home Hana," he announced a little surprised that his mate did not greet him at the door.

He hung his coat on the coat hanger and picked up the grocery bag, striding into the sitting room. He found Hanabusa sitting on the couch reading a book.

He leapt from his seat. "Hi baby!"

An automatic smile, albeit faint, graced his lips at the sound of the love dripping from his mate's tone. "Good evening my usa-chan." He pressed a quick kiss to Aidou's full lips. "It's cold out."

Aidou nodded. "I know." He relived Zero of the bag. "Now go take a shower. I'll make up some coffee so you can warm yourself."

Zero obeyed his mate's commands and ascended the stairs. After a relaxing shower, he strode down the stairs and into the sitting room, wearing a sleeveless shirt and jeans. He stopped when he noticed the two large cushions placed in front of the fireplace.

"Have a seat."

He looked to the svelte noble, striding from the kitchen holding a tray topped with steaming coffee, a saucer of marshmallows and graham crackers on a plate and flaky layered honey biscuits on another saucer. Zero raised an eyebrow and took a seat on the cushions, folding his legs. He took the tray from his mate and placed it on the floor in front of him. He leaned over to capture the noble's petal soft lips in a slow passionate kiss before picking up his cup to take a sip of coffee.

He shook his head when Aidou impaled a marshmallow on the sharp end of a metal rod. "Hana what the hell?"

Aidou glanced to him. "What?"

"You're roasting marshmallows."

"I know that."

"Why?" He took another sip of coffee.

"Because I want to eat them."

Zero sighed. "Whatever." Sipping his coffee leisurely he observed quietly as the small vampire unsuccessfully roasted several marshmallows. He couldn't help but chuckle when he drew back another burned marshmallow.

"Don't laugh," he whined. Discarding the ruined marshmallow he impaled another and inserted it into the fire.

Zero smothered a chuckle when Aidou drew out the marshmallow. This current marshmallow however was on fire.

"Oh no Zero!" He flailed.

Zero sighed. Aidou could still be dense even though he was a genius. "Blow it out." His eyes sparkled when Aidou blew frost on the tiny flame, frowning at it.

"Not a word." Aidou said to him.

Zero merely took another marshmallow from the pile and placed it on the sharp end. He sipped his coffee as he roasted the gooey treat. A moment later he withdrew the stick, holding a perfectly roasted treat from the flame. He proffered the treat to Aidou. A barely-there smile traced his lips when Aidou sandwiched the gooey treat between two graham crackers and took a bit bite.

"Mmmm."

Zero finished his coffee and started on the biscuits. "All these years and you still can't roast marshmallows."

Aidou pouted at him before thumping his shoulder.

"But your adorable face makes up for your lack of cooking skills."

Aidou rolled his eyes.

He drew his mate to his side, resting his head on his hair. They were silent for a few moments, Zero's stroking Aidou shoulder.

"Hey Zero."

Zero shook his head, because he knew exactly what the tiny noble wanted. "I'm not going back out in that weather just to get you a box of pocky." He took the expression on Aidou's face to be one of vexation.

Aidou tutted. "Don't be a baka, my love. I wouldn't do that." He snuggled closer to his mate, nuzzling his neck. "I just wanted to say that I love you."

Zero smiled softly at Aidou, falling headlong into the vast blue of his eyes. "I'm not a baka, but I do love you too." He snuggled Aidou close, letting the fire warm his body as the love for his mate warmed his soul.

**THE END

* * *

**

**Well my friends that is it. This is the last chapter of Snapshots, unless I think of one or any of you have an requests. Anyhow, I hope you all enjoyed the ride with Zero & Aidou. However it's over (T_T) at least for now. I want to give a hearty "THANK YOU!" to all of my reviewers and readers. So until I decide to write anything else, this is me signing off.**

**Ciao ^_***


End file.
